Someone Like You
by WeCanDoItTogether
Summary: Jane doesn't like it, at all, when their stabbing victim is named Maura Mackenzie. Maura's thinks it's exciting. Will Jane's thoughts be right in the end? Or is it really just coincidence? And what happens when they have to give the NYPD a little visit? RIZZLES AND CASKETT. WILL BE CONTINUING VERY SOON
1. Excuse me? What's her name?

**So.. here's my new fic. I've been working on it for quite some time now. And it's actually almost finished so you guys will have regular updates. XD This story is gonna be one hell of a ride for Jane and Maura but hang in there and you'll get your Rizzles. Will change the rating to M later on. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: If Rizzoli and Isles were mine why would I keep writing fanfic? I would just change the script. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Knock knock knock. "Jane." Knock knock knock. "Jane." Knock knock knock. "Jane." The door swings open. "Hi there, Sheldon."

The smaller woman looks up at the brunette. "Excuse me?"

Jane lets out a sigh. "Never mind." She steps away from the door as a gesture for Maura to come inside. It's a mess, but she knows the blonde is used to it. It's not like she hasn't seen it before.

Maura looks at Jane and only then notices that the woman is still in her PJ's. "Jane, why are you still wearing your PJ's?" Jane lets out another sigh.

"Look Maura.." The woman whined, while walking over to the couch and sitting down. "My muscles hurt okay."

Maura walked over to stand on the other side of the table in front of Jane. "I can tell you're lying you know. You avoid eye contact and you touched your throat." Jane ignored Maura and instead placed her empty coffee cup on the table between them. "And," Maura continued, "you just unconsciously placed an object between the two of us." Jane leaned back and looked Maura in the eye. She seemed irritated by her friends facts, as usual. "It's empty Maur, where else do I put it."

The blonde didn't listen, instead focusing on the other thing the woman had said. "And even if you really had 'muscle soreness', which I doubt you do, you should let me give you a massage."

Jane's eyes widened and her face grimaced by the memory of the last time Maura had given her a massage.

"No, no more massages." Maura looked at the woman and smiled innocently. "But I helped you!"

Jane frowned. "Eventually yes…" And muttering she added "after a wave of pain."

"What?" Maura had heard what the taller woman said, she just wanted to dare her to say it again.

"Never mind, I'll go with you. Just give me a sec to change."

"You know it's very unlikely that it is really going to take a second, I wonder why people always say that. It's better to ask for a moment because- "

"Mauraaaa"

* * *

Jane and Maura stood by the bench, stretching their legs. Jane was done first and waited for her friend to finish the warming up. "Okay, let's get those leg muscles working."

Maura smiled. "You seem enthusiastic." Jane smiled back at her. For a moment it was silent, but both knew Maura just couldn't let it go.

"Did you know that studies show that it's not your leg muscles but your feet that do most of the working. Twenty-six bones, thirty-three joints, one-hundred-twelve ligaments and a network of tendons, nerves, and blood vessels – all in the feet – have to work together when we run."

Jane stared at the woman with a look that the blonde knew all too well. "Can you just stop talking Google, or tell me something interesting."

Maura thought for a moment, her eyes moving like she was searching through her thoughts. "Okay, well how about this. At regular points during the running cycle both feet are off the ground."

Jane thought it over for a moment, her teeth sucking her lower lip in her mouth. "That's actually pretty interesting Maur."

The blonde looked up at her, clearly surprised. "Really?" She said hopefully.

Jane's lips curled into a smile, letting Maura know that she was being sarcastic. "Enough of the talking, let's go."

Maura laughed and pushed her elbow softly against the waist of the other woman, who had the same smile on her face.

* * *

Back at the precinct Frost answered an early call. "Detective Frost speaking." He listened to the man on the other side of the line. "Okay got it. We'll be there in 15."

Korsak gave the younger detective a questioning look. "We got a body." They both looked at each other for a second. "This is their running day, they're not going to like this." Korsak finally said.

"Well it's your turn you to ruin the fun." Frost said. Korsak sighed but picked up the phone, dialing Rizzoli.

Jane and Maura where only running for a couple of minutes when Jane's phone went off. Both stopped, panting heavily. Her phone flashed 'Korsak' and she knew their morning run had to be cut off, again.

"Rizzoli. And Isles," she said as she looked at the woman standing next to her, "What do we have?"

Jane listened to Korsak and told Maura the address, knowing she would remember it for the both of them. When she hung up she caught disappointment in the blonde's eyes.

"Well maybe next time we can finish it."

Maura gave her a polite smile. "I hope so."

They smiled at each other for a second until Jane started to feel a little bit awkward by their moment and she turned around, walking towards her apartment again.

"Let's go Maur."

* * *

Jane and Maura arrived just a little later than the other detectives at the crime scene. It was in one of those creepy streets where you don't want to be when it's late. Drugs gets dealt here and murders happen too often. They walked up towards the body where Frost and Korsak were standing. Maura kneeled down examining the body while Jane talked to them. "What do we have?"

Jane looked at her partner, his eyes showing something deep inside them that she hadn't seen before. "Found her wallet around the corner. Had some money it in and her ID. Nothing more. She's 32 years old, not married, no kids." Jane looked down at Maura, watching her every move. "And her name?" Frost paused for a moment which made Jane look up at him again. "Uhm.. Yeah. Her name is Maura. Maura McKenzie."

Jane's smile disappeared from her face. She felt anxious about this. It didn't feel right. Maura, on the other hand, felt completely different about the whole situation.

"Well that certainly is a coincidence." The woman said as she looked at the victim. Maura seemed more excited than anxious like Jane about the situation. When she looked up at her she caught the look in her eyes.

"Jane, how many cases with dead woman called Jane have you had over the past years?"

Jane didn't even try to make a number of it, she knew it should be a lot.

"I don't know. A lot."

Maura stood up to stand in front of Jane. "56 to be precisely," she saw the look on the detective's face and knew this was not the time for her smart talk, "anyway, you've had so many cases with woman called Jane so why are you worried about this."

"Because everybody is called Jane, okay," Maura opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but Jane cut her off by raising her hand. "Don't you dare. What I mean is that Maura isn't a common name and it frustrates me that someone killed a.. a .. Maura."

Maura looked a little pleased by the concern of the taller woman. Jane caught the look in Maura's eyes and knew that she was giving to much away, too much of her feelings. Too much she didn't want to show. "Okay, it's nothing. It's just new okay. Let me get used to this."

The doctor only nodded before turning back toward the other Maura, having the pleased smile still on her lips.

"Seems like she was stabbed, but of course I'll have to go to the lab to clarify that." She said while pointing at the knife that was still in the woman's back.

"for heaven's sake Maura, of course she was stabbed, unless someone had a gun that shoots knife's at people."

The woman seemed to think that over for a moment. "Well actually, that wouldn't be possible because- "

"Please continue." Jane sat down next to Maura to get a closer look at the woman lying on the floor.

"And besides, in the end a lack of oxygen is always the cause of death." Maura added very quickly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry."

The blonde did some examining and could eventually tell that by body temperature and lividity she must have died somewhere between 12 and 2 in the morning.

"Good work Maur, now let's get her back to the morgue."

* * *

** Hope you like the first one, other chapters will be longer :) Please please please review. They make my day so much better XD**


	2. Not getting anywhere

**So.. Thank's for the review's so far! I'll try to keep it updated as soon as possible but I already have some things that I'd like to be changed a bit so until now updates will be fast (maybe not this fast haha) but maybe later on it will be a bit slower. Just a bit haha XD **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter two and please let me know what you think. Reviews are very very welcome. **

* * *

In the precinct Jane was sitting behind her desk with detective's Frost and Korsak standing behind her and watching some of the security tapes from the cameras' that hang around the corner from where the woman had died. They couldn't see it all but if they were luckily the murderer might have walked pass the camera on his way back. Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky and there was nothing to see on the tape. The only thing they saw was Maura Mackenzie walking around the corner and not returning.

"Well, that was useless." Jane said.

"I'll give it another look just to be sure and you guys can go on." Frost said.

Jane nodded in agreement and turned to Korsak. "Got any suspects that I can interview yet?"

"Actually," he said , "I just got a call that we have one waiting for you in the observation room." Jane gave him a questioned look. "Oh right, her boyfriend Jake Goodly. Got her parents coming in later."

The woman stood up abruptly, glad that there was something that she could do. She wanted to put this case behind her as fast as possible.

"Hi there Jake." Jane said as she walked inside the room. She had to do this one on her own because Korsak and Frost each had their own things.

The man looked up at her with honest hurt and sadness in his eyes and gave her a nod.

"First of all I'm sorry for your loss. I heard you two were in a relationship." She wanted to test their relationship.

"Yes." The man said. He clearly avoided eye contact, but not because he had much to hide, Jane could see that tears were in his eyes and he didn't wanted to show it to her.

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you this, but where were you last night between 12 and 2."

Jake now looked up at her seeming irritated by the question. "At home, waiting for my almost fiancé to return so I could ask her to marry me."

Jane didn't know what she could say for a moment. This was hard, she started to feel really bad for the man. So she focused on something else.

"What was she doing in that part of the city anyway?"

Jake shifted some of the files he had brought towards the detective. "She was a social worker, but a really loved one. Always knew how to get the guys to stop with the drugs and get them into her program. She comes there every week to hand out some folders and talk to some of the guys."

Jane looked through some of the files about the program of Maura while asking "anyone out there that maybe didn't like the idea?"

Jake thought it over for a moment. "Until the moment she actually convinced them they all didn't like it."

"Okay, thank you for your time, mind if we keep this?" Jane said while pointing at the folders from Maura MacKenzie.

"No, sure, keep it."

* * *

"Hey" Maura said as she saw Jane walking around into the morgue. She saw the troubled look on the woman's face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

Jane let out a deep sigh. "Nothing.. It's just. I hate this you know, she was a real good woman, helped the guys on the street, did everything she could to save them and still, look how she ended up."

Maura gave Jane's arm a squeeze, a gesture so very comforting.

"You know she was actually just getting engaged."

"I didn't know these things did this much to you." Maura said. They had had cases like this before but Jane never seemed so moved by them.

"They don't actually, I don't know what it is."

Maura gave her another quick squeeze before turning toward the body that lay on her table.

"I found out what killed her." She said.

"Let me guess. The knife." Jane teased. Maura turned her head at her, smiling. "Actually no, the knife was inserted postmortem. She was injected by some kind of poison. The lab is still running tests on her tissue so I'll let you know when I have the results."

Jane stared down at her best friend. "Maura come on, I know you have an idea."

"Yes, but I'm not guessing." Jane sighed in annoyance. "It's not guessing when it's you."

The blonde looked at her surprised. "Why is it not guessing when it's me?"

"Because you're always right." Jane said with a friendly smile.

"But then it would still be guessing." Maura concluded getting another loud frustrated sigh from Jane. "Maura, come on."

"Okay, well my guess-" She took a face showing her disgust of guessing "would be that she was injected by Anatoxin-a."

Maura decided this was enough information, so she paused and look at their victim.

"Ehm Maura, explain please."

Maura sighed this time. "Anatoxin-a also known as Very Fast Death Factor, is a secondary bicyclic amine alkaloid and cyanotoxin with acute neurotoxiticity." Jane seemed as confused as she could get with one eyebrow raised, but Maura continued nonetheless. "Symptoms of anatoxin exposure are loss of coordination, muscular fasciculations, confulsions and death."

Maura went silent again, looking at Jane. A smile was formed on her lips. Jane, however just simply stared at her. "I honestly got nothing of that but that's okay."

Maura laughed at her friends ignorance. Jane smiled back at her friend and then reached for her phone when she felt it vibrate. She picked it up and saw a text from Korsak saying Maura MacKenzie's parents had arrived.

"Urgh! I have to go interview again." Maura gave the detective a reassuring smile.

"Wanna grab lunch later?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you in the café."

Jane nodded and walked out, this time not being very excited about having to do another interview. She wasn't sure if it was because of this case or because she just didn't wanted to leave her friend.

* * *

Mr. and misses MacKenzie were as friendly as people get when losing a beloved one. They answered all of Jane's question's and even gave her a possible suspect.

"So you're saying that this man, Bob Klein, was stalking her?" Jane asked.

Misses MacKenzie sniffed and then looked at the detective, "yes, Maura was trying to get him into our program. In the beginning it wasn't working out at all. He was like the others, not willing to be in the program and stuff but all of the sudden it changed and he went into the program. It went good for a while, he was off the drugs and off the streets. But then he started talking her in her free time. It was creepy." The woman said.

"Okay, thank you. Please don't leave town, we'll get back to you." Jane said as she shook the hands of Maura's parents.

"Of course, anything to help you find whoever did this to Maura."

Jane only nodded in response, knowing that there were no words that could help them right now. Instead of walking towards the bullpen again she went straight to the café for her lunch with her best friend.

* * *

"Bob Klein, assaulted for possession and dealing." Frost said. At that pointed Frankie walked inside the computer room, joining the two others.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Bob Klein. Knew the victim." Korsak said, not taking the effort to look at the officer.

Frankie looked from the older detective to the younger one, hoping to get a better answer.

"She tried to get him into her program, he refused, threatened her, stalked her. And-" Frost said while checking some of the information given about Bob, "he just got out."

"Got an address Frost?" The detective nodded and pointed towards the big screens. "Okay then, let's bring him in. Want to join me, officer Rizzoli?" Korsak said.

Frankie nodded excitedly and both men walked out. Frost turned back to his computer to do some things Jane had asked him to do.

* * *

"Boston PD open up." Frankie knocked on the door but there was no response. The officer stepped aside to give the old detective some space. Korsak kicked in the door and both ran in, having their gun's ready to shoot.

But what they found was an empty apartment. Most of the stuff that man had owned was clearly gone. Korsak walked over to the small table in the middle of the living room.

"Looks like he left the city." He said while picking up some papers the man had left.

"Where did he go?" Frankie asked.

Korsak searched through some of the papers before answering. "New York city it seems. I'll call Frost to check out some of the airport security tapes and I'll call the NYPD. They can pick him up if his alibi isn't solid."

"Okay." Frankie responded. "You need me to call to get a search warrant?"

Korsak nodded. "Yes, maybe he's got something to hide. Let's do that."

* * *

Jane found Maura sitting at a table and talking to her mother in the café. "Hi Ma." The detective said as she walked towards the table and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She flashed Maura a smile before sitting down and turning to her mother again.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks her mother. When Angela opens her mouth but doesn't respond she turns to Maura who is awkwardly going through her salad with her fork.

"Maura." Jane says calm. The blonde looks up and puts her fork down. "Your mother and I we were just thinking that it might be good for you to have some psychical contact."

Jane, clearly not understanding, raised one eyebrow and put her hand over Maura's hand over the table. It shocked them both a bit but neither reacted. "Like this?" She asks with a teasing smile on her face.

The blonde frowns. "No, Jane! We mean sexual intercourse with a man." She says in all seriousness. The detective immediately pulls away her hand. "Geesh Maur!" She then points at her mother who has been uncharacteristically quiet, "and you too Ma! Come on, it's my life."

Angela raises her hands "okay, okay Janie. We get it. But I do think that it is time for you to find a nice man and settle down."

Maura turned her head from the two woman at the words, she really does want her best friend to be happy, if only she could be the one that could make her happy. When she feels Jane's stair on her face she turns her head and nods in agreement with the older woman.

"Can we just stop talking about it, please?" The brunette now says. "And can I please have something to eat?"

Her mother nods, knowing this conversation won't go much further than this.

* * *

After some more hours of working behind her desk, Jane is tired. It is already getting late. She didn't get another call from Maura so she probably didn't get results back.

"You got anything?" Jane asked. They had been going through files and notes from the victim's program. It was so much that they had to do it together. They still hadn't got a call back from the NYPD so they had no idea if they found their suspect. Untill that call they were busy looking for new suspects.

"I have one guy here. Name's Eddy Vouler. He seems to be causing some problems. In her notes it says that he like to punch other guys in the face's and he has tried to get it on with her."

Jane stood up and walked towards her partner's desk. "You mean he tried to rape her?" She said, voice thick with angry. She hated that, she absolutely hated that. Especially in this case.

"Yes, here I also have a statement from her." They all read the statement from the woman, apparently it didn't quit work out for her though, because she couldn't prove the assault.

"Asshole." Jane said, while rubbing with her hands down her cheeks, a sign of frustration. "Where is he?" She asked.

At that moment Korsak got a call and he walked away from the others, leaving Jane and Frost alone.

"Don't know," Frost started while looking through some of the paper. "Says he quit the program but we have no idea where he is. There is also no address for this guy."  
Both were quiet for a while, thinking of what was the best way to get this man as fast as possible. "Got maybe a cell phone number so we can check gps?" Jane tried but she was disappointed by Frost's shake of his head.

Korsak finished his call and joined the rest of the group, he check his watch. It's already 9pm. "I'll go by the drug unit first thing in the morning, maybe they can help us find him. But right now I think we can't really do anything. And I just got a call from the NYPD, they found our guy but he seems to be refusing to come to Boston. And we don't have enough evidence to get him over here. Seems like the only plan is to go to New York and question him. Sorry."

The older detective looked at his old partner. It had been a long day and he knew this was not the new Jane was hoping for. She had hoped that she could just get her suspect on a flight to Boston as fast as possible, but it seems like the guy knows his rights. She also knows the NYPD can only hold him for a short amount of time, so the only option left is to got their themselves. She sighed.

"Shit. Okay, well ehm.. I'll go there. First thing in the morning. You guys should work on the case here and find this Eddy." She said while walking away from the guys to get her jacket that was at her own desk. She knew that they wouldn't get much more tonight and if she really was going to New York City tomorrow she should get some rest.

"Jane,-" Frost started, looking a bit awkward, "maybe you shouldn't go alone." A teasing smile formed on Jane's lips, "concerned partner?" She said.

"No, I just mean that ehm, you know…." Frost looked over at Korsak for help. "No, keep going you're doing great."

Jane laughed. "No, I know what you mean, I'll take Maura with me." She said while walking towards the elevator to get Maura, the woman had been working on the autopsy all night and it was time for her to call it a night.

"That's not really what I meant." Frost said quietly while looking at his screen. Korsak just smiled.

* * *

"Maura, how you doing in here?" The detective said when she walked into the autopsy room.

"Great actually, I got the results back, it was indeed Anatoxin-a. I think I'll be done for today in about an hour." The blonde said while continuing to work on the woman on the table.

Jane's eyes went wide. That was so not happening. She walked over towards the blonde and untied the outfit in the back of Maura's neck. She dragged it down her arms, taking the gloves with it. "Jane! What are you doing?" The blonde said, she tried to struggle a little but she knew that struggling against Jane was senseless.

Jane now brought her hands towards the blonde's hair. She grabbed the ponytail and removed the elastic, letting the hair fall down on the woman's shoulders. "You're done for today lady. And you're coming with me, you're sleeping over."

"Jane! I can make decisions for my own." Maura tried ones more.

"I know you can. I am just not letting you right now." Jane said as she dragged the woman down to her office to get her pursue.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a message in the box below. And for the Castle fans: Remember this is not a crossover but I do think you're going to have a little fun with the next chapter :) **


	3. A drink & An old friend

**Guys.. i'm so very busy and because I made some changes I had to write this whole chapter. It wasn't in the original story so yeah.. I kinda just wrote this and it's 2am or something. It's gonna be short and with little Castle reference, you'll have more in the next chapter. But I do hope you enjoy it, cause it's full of Jane and Maura :) **

**Reviews are what keeps me going. I mean it. **

**XD**

**P.s: Sorry for grammer mistakes, had no time to check. **

* * *

Maura and Jane were sitting on Jane's couch. They both already had a couple of drinks and Jane just brought them both a new beer and a new glass of wine, they were drinking more than usual but both needed it. Jane had insisted on Maura sleeping over because she just didn't want Maura to be alone when they were investigating this case. The blonde, of course, had said that Jane was exaggerating. But she had also said that she found it very sweet, from which she received an eye roll. Typically Jane.

She hadn't slept over at Jane's that much. Usually they slept at her place, because she also had a guest room. It's not that she didn't want her best friend in the same bed, the exact opposite actually. She was afraid she was going to wake up on top of Jane the next morning.

"Maura!" A hand appeared in front of her eyes and Maura jerked her head back, blinking rapidly.

"Sorry. But you weren't listening to me, were you?" the woman next to her asked. Maura smiled and turned her head. "Sorry Jane. I can't listen to you and think at the same time."

"I thought you were very good at multitasking?" Jane teased.

The doctor raised one finger and turned a bit on the couch so she could look Jane better in the eye.

"First of all, that doesn't have anything to do with multitasking, and second nobody can multitask. Research has shown that we can only really focus on one thing at the time, it's the speed of which we switch our attention from the one thing to the other that makes us believe that we are multitasking. But we are never actually equally focused on two things. That's not possible." Maura stated, a simple smile on her face.

Jane finished her beer in a couple of sips. "I can multitask. I can breathe and think at the same time."

Now it was Maura's turn to roll her eyes and take some of her wine. "Breathing is a reflex. That doesn't count." She took another sip of her wine, although she felt this should be a good time to stop. Her mind was already spinning.

After a few more silent moments (and some more drinking) the detective sighed, she had enough of this conversation. It was late and she was tired. When she stood up she realized she shouldn't have taken that last beer. She had a bit of trouble getting her balance but one she restored it she felt okay. Jane could handle alcohol very well, luckily for her. She then stared down at Maura, who was still sitting at the couch, finishing her wine.

"Come on Maura, let's get you to bed." The brunette said, standing next to the couch and yawning. Maura, however, stayed where she was.

"Did you know that when you stop drinking alcohol your blood alcohol level decreases about 0.01 percent per hour. That's very slow Jane."

"And also very interesting but right now, you have to drink some water and get into bed." Jane started walking toward the kitchen and grabbed a glass with some water for her friend. She already felt bad for her friend because she knew Maura's wasn't going to be feeling good in the morning, but to be honest Jane loved taking care of her.

"Here, drink this." She handed over the glass and sat on the couch again.

When the blonde finished her drink she put it down on the table. "Thank you Jane, but I don't feel that bad, really, I'm okay." She said as she went to stand up.

She immediately lost balance and was sort of jumping on one leg to restore her balance. Jane was fast and grabbed her arms before she fell.

"Let me help you." She said and went to stand in front of the couch. "Stand on it." She said to Maura. It took a couple of moments before Maura realized what she had to do and she went to stand on the couch, all the while giggling. Jane chuckled, she loved seeing her friend like this.

"Okay, now slowly put your hands around my neck and your legs around my waist." Jane said as she tried guiding the woman as much with her hands as possible.

"Jane! You don't have to carry me, I can walk!" The blonde said, voice thick from alcohol.

"Clearly." Jane said on a soft tone, then a bit clearer "just let me help you sweetie."

Maura nodded, although she knew Jane couldn't see it and she held onto the woman. Jane carried her to the bedroom and Maura found comfort in resting her head onto the woman's shoulder. She wished she could stay like this forever.

Before she knew it, she was in Jane's bedroom. The detective was in the bathroom changing and she saw that there were also PJ's next to her. She recognized them as her own and realized she must have left them here one time. She put them on and waited for Jane to return.

When Jane came back into the bedroom Maura was already asleep. She climbed into the bed next to the blonde and whispered a sweet goodnight before she shifted as close to her as possible without touching. She was asleep moments after that.

When Maura woke up the next morning her head was pounding. She remember most of the things from last night, just maybe the last hour was missing. That wasn't good.

She turned in the bed only to find it empty. "Hey, sleepyhead, awake finally?"

Maura turned her head towards the entry of the bedroom where Jane was standing. As Maura could see Jane had already taken a shower and she was dressed already. She was now holding a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"What time is it? Why aren't we at work yet?" The blonde asked.

Jane smiled. "9 o'clock and sorry, I forgot to tell you. We're going to New York."

Maura's eyes widened. "New York as in New York City? Why?" She wondered why Jane hadn't mentioned it last night. If they were really going she needed time to pack.

"We have a suspect there that we can't bring over here so we are going to the NYPD to question him over there. We'll be staying until tomorrow." She explained while eating some more.

"NYPD, why does that mean something to me?" Maura asked herself. Her face then all of the sudden opened up. "Lanie! Lanie works at the NYPD."

Jane frowned. She had heard of Lanie. Lanie was one of Maura's old friends from medical school. If this was going to be a reunion than she was going to make sure that she stayed the hell away from her friend.

"For all I know is that we'll be seeing a-" she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and went through her text messages, "a detective Kate Beckett."

The blonde nodded.

"Well, anyway, we have to be at the airport at 1 so you better hurry up."

Within seconds Maura was out of bed and rushing into the shower. Jane chuckled. She was going to love this trip. She just wondered how she was going to control herself, alone with Maura, in a hotel.

* * *

**sorry for grammer mistakes, had no time to check. Hope you enjoy it though. Thanks for the reviews/follows and favorites so far. Really means a lot. Thanks guys! **

**Love, Esmee**


	4. The Old Haunt

**Sorry that this took me a little longer to update.. I've been busy! But I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and follows so far! Means a lot. I know that when I read a crossover between Castle and Rizzoli & Isles that there are always things in the way they meet that I would like to see different. So yeah.. I did this the way I would like it and I hope you guys enjoy it too.. sorry if it sucks haha. :) **

**Disclaimer: Castle and Rizzoli & Isles are of course not mine. How would I handle running two shows?**

**Reviews make me the happiest person in the world. They give me dimples and a super magic smile XD**

* * *

It was late when Jane and Maura arrived at the airport of New York. Their flight had been short but they were both exhausted.

When they had arrived at the airport at one this afternoon they heard that there were problems with their plane and it took hours before they had a new one. It was now already nine pm. She had planned on doing the interview this evening around five but thanks to the plane she now couldn't do anything, it was too late.

She wanted to say something and turned to her friend next to her only to realize Maura wasn't there. Now that she thought about it, she should have seen it before, giving the fact that Maura can't keep quiet for this long.

"Maura! Maur!" Jane said a bit louder than was maybe needed. She looked around but couldn't spot the blonde anywhere.

"Where did she go?" The detective mumbled to herself, she couldn't help but feel a little bit panicked inside. She hated airports.

She walked towards the place where she they had got their bags. She looked around the place and felt relieved when she saw Maura talking to a man. The man looked wealthy. He was clearly talking about something that seemed to interest the blonde because all she could do was smile.

Jane sighed, she did not like this. Walking up toward the man, Maura heard her loud steps and turned her head. She gave Jane her best smile. "Jane! There you are, where did you go? I was just telling this gentleman over here that one-third of the world's airports are located in the US, did you know that?"

Jane smiled at Maura, then turned her head and the man and rolled her eyes. "No I did not know that, did you?" She asked the man.

The man chuckled. "No, I did not."

The both laughed now. Jane noticed that he did indeed look very wealthy, but he was also pretty handsome and his eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before..

Maura gently touched Jane's arm, "Jane, this is-" she was interrupted by another woman.

"What's there to laugh about, Castle?" Said the woman who walked towards the group, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one over to the man, or Castle, and took a sip from the other.

She then outstretched her arm. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD."

"And Rick Castle. Writer." The man said, also shaking Jane's hand.

The detective suddenly remembered how she knew the man, he writes books. She knows that because Maura reads them her always friend wanted her to read them too, she never got to it unfortunately.

Maura cleared her throat and brought Jane back to reality. "Doctor Maura Isles. And this is Detective Jane Rizzoli." She said pointing at Jane next to her.

"Ow yeah. Sorry!" Jane said, smiling at the both of them. _Good start, Rizzoli. _

Beckett smiled. "Figured."

Now it was Castle's time to say something. "We heard about your plane being delayed and figured you guys weren't up for a late night interview so we wanted to invite you to have drinks with us, I mean we do have to work together tomorrow, might be better if we know each other up front."

Jane yawned, "That's very kind Mr. Castle but-"

"Yes!" Maura interrupted her. She had always wanted to talk to her favorite author and this was the perfect moment.

Beckett eyes widened and she startled a bit. Jane caught the woman's reaction and smiled. She lowered her voice so the next line was only for Beckett to hear.

"Don't worry detective Beckett. She's not gonna take your man away from you, she's just obsessed with his books."

Beckett turned her head at the woman and laughed. "Ow he is not.. I mean, we're not.. you know. We're not together."

Jane bursted out in laughter, she had immediately caught the look in the woman's eyes when she laid eyes on Castle. She knew that look, she had seen it on other people before.

"Okay, if you say so." She gave the woman a friendly smile.

Beckett smiled back, she could like this woman. She didn't even know and yet she felt a strong connection with the woman.

"Shall we join them Rizzoli?" She said, pointing at Castle and Maura couple of steps away from them, Castle had taken over the blonde's suitcase and they were what seemed to be in another conversation about his book.

"Only if you call me Jane." She responded.

"Call me Kate then." Beckett answered.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome everybody." Castle said as he held open the door for all three woman.

Jane raised an eyebrow at Beckett, questioning Castle's weird behavior towards the other people in the bar.

"It's his. This bar, the dirty robber, it's his. He bought it." Kate watched how the detective's mouth dropped slighty open. "That was my first reaction too."

They both laughed.

They walked towards the back and settled into a booth. Jane went to sit next to Maura and Beckett joined Castle.

Just as they were about to order Jane's phone rang. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"Rizzoli." She said as she answered. The whole bar was crowded so she figured staying with the rest, who were quiet now, was the best idea.

* * *

From looked down on the floor where the body was laying. Korsak was standing next to Jane, both were quiet.

"Shit." Korsak said.

"Yeah, I know."

Frankie walked around the corpse and stood next to the other guys.

"You should call Jane. Hope she has more luck."

Frost nodded and grabbed his phone. It only took one beep before Jane answered the phone.

"Rizzoli." He heard the woman say.

"Jane, it's Frost. We found Eddy."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Well? Do you think it's him?"

"He's dead."

Frost heard the detective gasp at the other side of the line and he also caught the doctor's voice in the background asking her if everything was okay.

"What do you mean he's dead. What happened?"

Frost walked around the room and sat next to the corpse. He studied the body of Eddy Tibbit.

"Stabbed. Same way."

"Shit." Jane responded.

"I know. Your suspect, Bob Klein is now our prime suspect. We heard about your plane, guessing you will be talking to him first thing in the morning."

"Yes." Jane answered.

"Good luck." Frost said and with that he answered the call.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked even before Maura could. But Jane turned her head at the blonde, the only one who would understand it.

"They found Eddy, the suspect I told you about. He's dead." She said, frowning. This sucked, this case was getting more and more complicated and she just wanted it to be over and go home. Now she had the prime suspect in New York and that was going to make things a lot more complicated.

"How?" The doctor asked. Beckett and Castle leaned in a bit further now, wanting to hear what was going on.

Jane noticed them and turned her head to face both of them. "We had a prime suspect, Eddy. We didn't know a last name and couldn't find him. Well anyway, my college just called and he has been stabbed. Same way our last victim, Maura was."

Beckett flinched. "Wait, you mean your first victim was called Maura? But that's also your name, right?" She pointed at Maura.

"Yes, it really was a surprise." The blonde said, smiling.

Castle raised his eyebrows. "You don't think that's creepy?" Beckett nodded in agreement with her partner. "He's right I would also think it's creepy but then again I've had some very personal cases before and he is all about the conspiracy. He probably things this is all about spies or zombies." Beckett said.

Jane chuckled, she could easily be friends with this woman. "I also thought it was creepy but Maura doesn't and there has been no other connection to her so there is really no other reason to be freaked out."

Maura opened her mouth. "Kate, I also asked Jane this, how many cases with dead people called Kate have you head."

Jane rolled her eyes and covered Maura's mouth his her hand. This is a gesture she was starting to use more often because she found it worked perfectly.

"Maura, seriously? Kate and Jane? This is so unfair."

Beckett just laughed.

They talked about the rest of the case and personal things for the rest of the evening. Jane and Maura learned about the case of Beckett's mother and about her shooting. Jane told them about Hoyt. She usually wouldn't tell complete strangers this story but she felt comfortable with the two.

They also both shared their funny stories and Maura talked with Beckett about Lanie. Jane kept noticing the looks that Castle and Beckett shared, if they really weren't together she wondered how they could even normally be around each other with all that sexual tension. But she had to admit that her and Maura also seemed to be a bit more generous with their touches, probably because of the alcohol that they had consumed. Maura's hand had been on Jane's upper leg for a big part of the night. Jane figured the blonde didn't realize it was there else she probably wouldn't have done that but she was definitely not going to tell her.

When it was after midnight it was time for Jane and Maura to go to their hotel.

Maura felt a bit sad when she had to remove her hand from Jane's upper leg. She had liked it there and she knew the woman had been aware of it because she constantly felt the muscles working under her hand.

They said their goodbye's and decided to meet early in the precinct the next day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Don't worry, she doesn't like me either

**So.. hope this wasn't too long for you guys but since I now have two ungoing fics it takes me a bit longer. **

**I am deeply sorry for the grammer mistakes or any other mistakes but it's really late and I'm not going to check it now. I'll do that maybe tomorrow. Or not.. cuz I'm crazy busy lately. Anyway, let me know what you think about the crossover thing so far and let me tell you that this story still has a very long road to go.. they are going to face so much more. **

**Hope you hang in to read all of it. **

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites so far! Love it!**

* * *

Beckett said behind her desk, tapping nervously on her phone. The precinct was filled with the Detective and everybody was running around with papers and yelling or sitting behind their computers. Nothing like their usual mornings. She looked over at Ryan and Esposito who were sitting behind their desks, working. She hadn't heard them speak in over 30 minutes which was rare for the two partners.

She kept sitting like that, deciding what to do when she heard someone sit in the chair next to her desk. She looked up and saw her partner sitting in his usual chair.

"Hey." She greeted, showing a small smile. If it was anybody but him it might not even have been noticed.

"Hey." He greeted back, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He looked around the precinct and the yelling captain and then back at Beckett.

"You should call her. Really, she'll find out eventually." He said. He then realized he was still having both of their coffees in his hand. He quickly handed one over to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took it from him and took a sip. She then sighed and picked up her phone again. "Okay." She said before dialing Jane's number.

* * *

Jane and woke up early. She and Maura had left to their hotel after their drinks in the old haunt. The precinct had given them these amazing rooms. Both had their own room with a bed for two and an enormous bathroom. The room was probably bigger than Jane's entire apartment.

She looked at her alarm and saw that it was only 6 am. She was sure that she had set her alarm an hour later. She then realized that it hadn't been her alarm but her phone that had woke her up. She touched the screen and it showed that she had a missed call from Detective Beckett. She quickly called her back. The woman picked up before the second beep.

"Detective Beckett what's-" She was cut off by the detective.

"I'm afraid that we have a problem. Bob Klein, your suspect, he just escaped." Kate said. She knew it wasn't her fault but she felt so guilty and ashamed. They had one task, to hold the man in a cell. How hard could that be in a precinct full of Detectives.

"What!" Jane practically yelled. She had heard of the 12th precinct and she knew that they were the best one in New York. The precinct had the most closed cases so how in the hell could this happen.

"What happened?" She asked, she was awake immediately and started to get dressed while she listened to Kate on the other side on the line.

"We don't know. We can't seem to find him on camera. They is just a big black hole in the middle of the tap. He somehow hacked our system. We have no idea how."

Jane heard a lot of noises in the background, clearly the entire precinct was freaking out and she heard a woman yell.

"Okay, okay. So what do we do?" Jane asked.

She heard the woman sigh on the other side of the line. She then heard her flipped some papers. "We're trying to track him down but his phone's gps is off. Can you maybe get over here as fast as possible?"

Jane nodded while putting on her clothes, then realizing that the woman of course couldn't see her.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Can I bring Dr. Isles? I mean I know she's not a Detective but she's crazy smart and might be able to help us." She was already walking out of her own room towards the door next to hers, where Maura was.

"Sure. I have one like that too." She let out a nervous laugh.

It was around 15 minutes later when Jane and Maura walked into the precinct. The elevator opened at they immediately saw Kate, who was standing in front of the elevator.

"There you are." She said to Maura and Jane as they walked into the precinct.  
The two woman looked around the place. The bullpen looked bigger than their own but the desks were standing much different from their own desks at the BPD. Jane wondered how they could properly work together like this. She also saw the captain's office which was creepy close to their desks.

"Beckett, we might have something." Another detective said as he walked up towards Beckett and handed over some papers. Quickly behind him followed another one. Both looked from Beckett to the two other people standing by the elevator.

"Uhm.. hi." One of them said. Maura smiled back at him. "Hi." She answered. Jane just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Beckett started. She pointed at one of the detectives. "This is detective Javier Espositio," she then pointed at the other one, "and this is detective Kevin Ryan." She then pointed at the ladies. "Ryan, Espo this is detective Jane Rizzoli and her friend Dr. Maura Isles."

They all shook hands and exchanged some words before they headed towards the desks. Esposito had found that Bob had checked into a hotel last night, he had used his credit card to pay so they had been able to track it down.

"We should receive a search warrant for his room any minute now." Detective Ryan said as they waited. At that moment they saw captain Gates walking out of her office and towards the group. She had heard of some detectives coming over and hadn't exactly liked the idea but now that their suspect had escaped she was pretty on edge.

"Iron Gates is on her way." Castle murmured in his hand, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Sir," Beckett greeted, "This is detective Jane –" She was cut off by the captain.

Gates' frown turned into a smile when she saw the detective from Boston. She knew her. She had heard of the great detective from the BPD. "Detective Rizzoli. Nice to meet you."

Jane, clearly not understanding how the woman knew her, raised an eyebrow, mouth slightly open. She looked from Beckett to the Captain, it was clear that Kate also had no idea.

"Ehm.. nice to meet you too." She stammered.

Captain Gates smiled. "I've heard of you. Best detective from the BPD. One of the best female detectives, they told me. After detective Beckett of course." Gates said while pointing at Beckett.

Kate wasn't used to the compliment so she gave a light smile, somewhat awkward. Jane mimicked her reaction and also gave the captain a small smile.

She then grabbed Maura's arm and dragged her forward a bit. "This is Doctor Isles, she works with us."

Captain Gates shook Maura's hand, clearly not very impressed by the woman. Jane didn't like it. While she had been pleased by the woman's compliment she didn't like the cold stare she gave Maura.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am. Did you know that there are more than 900,000 sworn law enforcement officers now serving in the United States, which is the highest figure ever. About 12 percent of those are female." The blonde said with a smile.

Now it's was Beckett's time to raise an eyebrow and glare at Jane. The brunette waved it off, telling Kate that this was just how she was.

Gates' eyes widened and without actually saying something she turned around and walked back into her office.

Maura turned around and stared at the group. She looked hopeless.

"Don't worry," Castle jumped in, "she doesn't like me either."

At that moment Ryan came back with the search warrant and they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

"Good morning." Frankie said as he walked into the bull pen. He had been working more with the detectives now that Jane was gone.

"Morning." Frost and Korsak greeted back from behind their computers. They had been working on finding information about their new victim Eddy all night long, looking for connections between him and Maura Mackenzie. They had hoped to find more suspects but besides Bob there was only one other person that had a connection with both of them, one of Maura's colleague's named Laetitia Smith.

They had already talked to the woman and asked her for her alibi for Maura's murder. The woman hadn't really been a suspect but now that there was a connection between her and Eddy they needed to talk to her again.

They had been tracking the woman down all night, eventually finding out that she had been living with her parents since Maura had died. She had stopped the program.

"Did you check her alibi out yet?" Korsak asked Frost. The woman had claimed to be at a party club the entire night..

"I asked the club but they said that they wouldn't give us the camera footage until we got a warrant but luckily I got one last night and I should have it now." Frost said as he clicked on a couple of things on his computer, then stood up and walked towards their computer room, Korsak and Frankie following quickly behind him.

They were watching for over seven hours of footage when finally they caught Laetitia walking inside.

"There! There she is." Frankie practically yelled as he saw Laetitia.

They all sighed and rested back in their seats. Another dead end, now their only connection was Bob and since Jane had given them an early call about the man escaping it didn't look very good.

"Shit." Frost said.

They all sat in silence while the footage kept playing, neither was really looking, just all thinking about their next move and where to look.

"Wow hey! Look at that!" The young officer said as he pointed at the screen. Laetitia suddenly appeared back in the view, at the footage of the camera that was in the exit of the club.

"She's leaving." Frost stated.

They all looked at the time stamp in the view. "Just in time to kill her friend." Korsak said.

He looked at the others, "I think we need to speak to her again."

* * *

Jane, Beckett, Espo and Ryan all rushed into the hotel. Jane had asked Maura to stay behind because she didn't have a bullet proof vest and she didn't want Maura to get hurt. Castle had offered to stay behind with her.

"I like you're vest." Maura said as she pointed at the 'writer' vest from Castle.

"Thanks." He answered with an amazing smile that Maura was sure made a lot of woman melt. She was desperate to talk about his books again but she didn't want to totally freak the man out and she had learned from Jane that sometimes it was better if she hold her questions.

Instead of that, she decided to throw some facts at the man. "Did you know that a basic bullet proof vest like yours can stop a low caliber bullets like the 9 mm pistol ammunition but it cannot stop the high velocity bullets fired from rifles like the M4 carbine or AK-47."

Castle said an eyebrow. "It's so cool that you know all that stuff."

This was a comment Maura didn't hear very often about her facts, she smiled and rested back against the car, listening to her phone.

Jane had decided to bring her phone and put it in her pocket. Maura had been desperate to hear the team in action and she wanted to know if they would catch the bad guy. But she didn't want the other detectives to know so she had only secretly called the blonde.

Maura, however, had put the phone on speaker so Castle could hear it too, she knew he wanted to hear it as much as she did.

"NYPD open up." Beckett yelled as the knocked loudly on the door. There was no response so she gave Esposito a nod who kicked the door in and they all ran in.

Castle smiled when he heard the woman yell NYPD, he loved it when she did that.

Jane, who was in front of Beckett, ran in first with her gun raised.

Before she was barely in the room she fell down onto the ground. She heard her nose crack and fell blood coming from it.

She loudly groaned in pain.

Maura's eyes widened as she heard a loud sound and a groan from pain. She gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. Beside her, she could see Castle tense too. Before she could ask if everything was okay the connection was broken.

She heard the other detectives walk around the place quickly. "Clear!" they all yelled before she felt a gentle arm on her back. "Are you okay?" She heard Beckett say.

Jane slowly got up and brought her hand up to her nose. She caught the blood and figured she would have to go through one of Maura's painful nose repairs ones again.

"Yeah. Fine." She said as she stood up, using the detective's hand.

She then looked down to see what had made her fall. It was a rope. Bob had put a rope in front of the door, just on that height that made you trip over it. If Jane hadn't gone in first another detective probably would have fallen over it.

Espositio put on a pair of gloves when he caught a note on the bed. He picked it up and then showed it to Beckett.

"Beckett, look at this." She looked at the note and frowned.

"Haha, nice one right? Tell me at least one of you fell down. Too bad I couldn't be there to see it." The note said.

They put it in an evidence back before calling a forensic team to check the room, after that they left to go outside to Maura and Castle, let them know it was clear.

Jane only thought about the call and Maura when she walked outside and saw the scared looked on the woman's pale face. She then realized what Maura must have felt like.

The woman came running towards her and before she got a chance to say anything Maura rapped her up in a tight hug. "Jane, are you okay?"

"Fine Maur, I'm fine. I just tripped." She pulled back and stared at the woman. They shared a moment together before Maura suddenly put her hands on Jane's nose. The brunette quickly jerked her head back.

"No, no not this time Maura." She said as she frowned by the memory of the last time Maura had fixed her nose.

The rest of the detective's and Castle watched the pair interact with a smile on their face.

* * *

"Laetitia thanks for coming in." Korsak said as he dropped the file on the table. The woman nodded in response but she never made eye contact with the older detective.

"We have a feeling you haven't been completely honest with us." Frost said as he pulled out two pictures of her. One showed her entering the club and the other one showed her leaving.

He pointed at the time stamps. "You said you were in the club all night. Then how come it that we have you coming in at ten and leaving only an hour later?"

The woman started tearing up. "I swear you I didn't do it! I would never kill her. I was.. uh.. somewhere else."

Korsak sat down and looked at the woman. "Laetitia, you need to tell us where you were. Now."

* * *

**I promise more sexual tension between Jane/Maura next chapter and also more on Castle/Beckett**

**Don't forget to leave a comment below!xx**


	6. This is going to be a tough night

**I know.. it's been long but I have been crazy busy with my freaking exams and I kind of had writers's block. See the problem is, I had my entire story almost finished but realized I needed some extra chapters so I added to whole NYPD thing. So when they're back you guys will have much faster update's again but for now I have to keep writing an entire new chapter all the time. **

**ow and also, It's been going so good with 'you are my light in the darkness' so I was very eager to write that given the amout of review for that one. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. It's late and I didn't want to check it. **

**Reviews are magical. **

* * *

"You sure Korsak?" Jane asked her old partner on the phone. She had heard of Laetita, their new witness. Korsak and Frost had to some mad detective interrogations skills to finally get her to admit that she had been with one of their old guys from the clinic. She didn't want to tell the detectives because she was married and it was strictly forbidden to date someone from the clinic.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, sighing deeply from exhaustion and frustration. "We checked everything, her alibi is solid. She really was with this-" He checked the paper he was holding, "JD or something."

"Damnit." Jane said. She was still in the precinct, using Beckett's phone. Maura had gone to the morgue to see Lanie and chat a little. Castle and Beckett were.. somewhere. Getting coffee or something. Jane found them doing that a lot, it was their thing or something.

"And did you guys already found Bob?" Korsak asked. Jane shook her head and then realized he couldn't hear her. "No. No we didn't." She sighed deeply.

Korsak knew her all too well and understood that Jane was exhausted, needed some sleep and was frustrated. Her protection walls were still up. She would never admit it now, but Korsak knew that Jane rather wouldn't leave Maura alone now.

Jane heard Frost talking rapidly in the background and kept her mouth shut, trying to hear the conversation on the other end of the line. At that moment, Castle and Beckett came back. Castle was holding two cups and handed one over to her, because Beckett had already gotten one herself. She poliety smiled at him and pointed at the phone, mouthing a 'Frost and Korsak'. Beckett nodded and then brought her finger to the phone, pointing towards the 'speaker' button. Jane gave her a another nod and they all listened to the conversation.

"Jane, did you hear that?" Korsak said in the phone. "No, only tiny parts of it." She answered. She put her hand in her arm and moved a little closer to the phone. The precinct was busy so it was hard to hear. Just as Korsak started talking, Ryan and Esposito also walked over.

"Hey guys!" Ryan said on a loud tone. They all turned their heads and shushed him. He raised his hands in an apology and both man grabbed their chairs and joined them.

"Sorry Korsak, once again." Jane asked him.

"Dr. Pike found fingerprints on the body." All eyes went wide in the 12th precinct. Jane's jaw dropped down and she struggled to talk. "He did? Ehm.. how.. wha- I mean, was he able to find a match?" She stammered.

"Yes." Korsak continued. "The fingerprints belong to Bob Klein. It's him Jane, same way of killing, fingerprints. And they knew each from the clinic. We don't know his motive now, but we have enough evidence to bring him in and hold him. Maybe not even to charge, we need him to confess."

Beckett nodded. "Well then we must get him fast." The other agreed with her and Korsak and Jane promised to call each other when there were new leads.

Jane stood up and grabbed her coat. "What are you doing?" Beckett asked. Jane looked around to everybody like it was the weirdest question ever. "Finding him of course."

Beckett knew what was happening and stood, grabbing Jane's elbow and dragging her along. "Jane, look, I know that even though you don't want to admit it, there is still a part in you who is scared as hell something is going to happen to Maura. I know you care about her, more than you want to admit."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maybe look at yourself." She planned to make it sound teasingly but due to her mood it came out wrong. She caught the offended look on the woman's face and her own face softened and she gave the detective a small smile. "Sorry, go on."

Beckett nodded. "Look, we have uniforms out there looking for him, we are keeping an eye on his phone and his credit card. We will notice if he does something. The whole city is alerted, cops are looking for him everywhere. We can't do anything anymore. Sometimes, you have to trust other to let them handle this. And I know it's weird because maybe you're not used to that, and we are all other detectives but you have to trust me on this one, okay?" She asked, making eye contact with the fierce brunette. The woman slowly nodded.

They walked back towards the group and said their goodbyes to everyone. Beckett, however stayed to walk Jane to the morgue, where Maura still was.

* * *

"Lanie!" Maura squealed as she walked into the morgue. The woman looked up from her work and gaped at the blonde. "Maura!" She stood up and rushed towards the woman. "Ow my god, how have you been?" Lanie asked, eyeing the woman. She had to admit that the doctor looked amazing, even better than the last time she saw her which was probably around ten years ago.

"Good, how are you?" Maura said, smiling at the woman in front of her. "Great." Lanie answered.

"I heard something about a detective and a ME from Boston coming in, but I wasn't sure if you were working there, last time I heard you were looking into it."

Maura just smiled. Lanie's eyes suddenly flicked from sweet to curious, as she leaned in a bit closer.

"So, how is it going in the love life? Did you find your prince charming?" Lanie was always excited to hear news and she was curious if the blond found someone special.

"You know, Lanie, prince charming is really not a good way to say it because-" Lanie raised her hands and took a step back, laughing.

"Okay, okay. I see you still do that."

"But no, really? Are you married?" Maura shook her head. "No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment actually."

Then Lanie remembered the other thing her and Beckett had been talking about, she had heard from Jane and Beckett told her all about the glances and stolen moments. But she didn't want to ask Jane about boyfriends and husbands yet. But Lanie could.

She knew Maura had dated a few girls in med school and Lanie had always thought that that was just experimenting, but you never knew right? Maybe Maura did bat for the other team. For Lanie, it didn't matter she just wanted her friend to be happy.

"And what about that detective, ehm.. Rizzoli was her name right?" Well done Lanie, she thought to herself.

"Jane?" Maura asked, surprised. "There is nothing going on between me and Jane."

"How about you Lanie, are you married? Seeing anyone?" Maura tried. The ME waved her off. "Don't change the subject."

Lanie knew how to play the next card. "But do you want there to be something?" She asked. She knew the doctor couldn't lie so this would be perfect.

Just as Maura opened her mouth to respond, the doors to the morgue flew open and a laughing Beckett and Jane walked through them. Maura let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Jane!" She said, a bit to enthusiastically because she was just glad to be rid of that question. The detective answered her with a questionable look on her face. Maura ignored it and grabbed the woman's arm, dragging her towards Lanie. She ignored the teasing smile that was on the ME's face.

"Jane, this is Lanie. Lanie, Jane." They shook hands and exchanged some words before Jane turned back to Maura. "What do you say we had back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired." Maura nodded in agreement and agreed to meet each other early the other day.

"So what do you think is going on between them?" Lanie asked. She had seen them interact with each other now and thought something was going on but she hadn't seen them much together.

"It's none of our business Lanie." Beckett said as she also said goodnight to her best friend and turned to leave the building. As she headed towards the elevator she heard someone run after her. She didn't even need to look around to know that it was Castle.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked him. She had said goodbye earlier and he would always just leave and meet her the next day.

"I was just thinking, since this was a long day, maybe you wanna grab a drink in the old haunt?" He asked, giving her one of his best smiles.

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but surprisingly she heard the word 'yes' roll of her lips.

* * *

"What do you mean you made a mistake?" Jane said angrily as she talked to the woman in behind the desk.

"I'm sorry detective, we made a mistake I think. We only have one reserved for the BPD. Jane and Maura had entered the hotel a couple of minutes ago and when Maura's keycard hadn't worked they had walked back to the lobby for an explanation. This was not what they had been expecting. The woman turned her screen a little and Jane moved her body over the counter a bit to see what was on it. "See?" The woman said as she pointed at the screen. "They only ordered one room. I'm sorry."

Jane sighed deeply and turned to Maura, who had been quiet. The woman dropped her gaze on Maura. "Doctor, we have already moved you stuff since we needed the room. I hope that is not a problem." The woman said, seeming nervous.

Jane's mouth dropped open and she said angrily at the woman. Maura, however, gave her a light smile. "Not at all. I hadn't unpacked much anyway. Can you see who ordered it?" She asked.

The woman nodded and scrolled. "Ah!" she said as she found it, "a certain detective Frost." She said. Jane cursed silently, she knew exactly what was going on here. "Any chance you have another room?" Maura asked.

The woman again looked through her computer. "Only a business suite. But it's really expensive."

Maura looked over to Jane, who was still not looking very happy. Maura thought it was because she didn't want to share her room so she handed over her credit card. "That's fine."

At that moment Jane quickly took the credit card out of the woman's hands and handed it back to Maura. "Are you crazy? You're not paying for that. You're staying with me." She said with a bright smile.

Maura was surprised by the sudden chance but followed Jane towards their now shared room.

* * *

Castle and Beckett had been enjoying their drinks very much. Beckett actually couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She knew it was getting late but she didn't even care. It was better than sitting alone in her apartment.

It was getting kind of cold though. The weather hadn't been too bad the last week but the new had mentioned a strong and cold storm on the news.

She looked outside as she heard the trees move with the wind. Her smile faded. "Urgh.. I should be going before it gets too bad. You too." She said to Castle. He nodded and they stood to get their jackets.

"Uhm.. Beckett?" Castle said as he stood at the entry, looking outside. "Yes, Castle?" She answered on a teasing tone.

He turned his head at her and pointed outside. The spot where her car had been standing, was now empty. Castle had warned her about the fact that you weren't allowed to park there but she had said that they would hear it when someone was taking her car and they could go outside and get it back because she was the police anyway. But because of the laughing and the storm they hadn't heard it.

"Shit." She said. Castle had come with her so now there was really now way of going back, because you couldn't find a taxi with this kind of storm.

Castle went over to the little tv he had in his office and turned it on. "We are advising everyone to stay inside and keep windows and doors closed, please make-" They news reporter was cut off as the tv screen suddenly turned to black and all lights went off.

They were both quiet for a moment, only listening to their breaths. "Power's out." Castle suddenly said.

"No kidding." Beckett said with a roll of her eyes, although she knew he couldn't see it.

"Do you have beds here?" Beckett asked. It wasn't really like they had any other option. "I have a couch that you can turn into a one person bed." He responded.

Beckett sighed, this was going to be hard. "Well, we will just have to do with that then." She said.

In the dark she couldn't see the glimpse of joy in Castle's eyes as he went to get the bed ready and grab some blankets.

This was going to be a tough night.

* * *

"Jane?" Maura asked from the bathroom.

The power had gone of a couple of seconds ago and she had been in the shower. Great..  
"In here." Jane answered as she struggled to get to the door of the bathroom. She wasn't used to this new room and bumped against multiple objects. She hissed in pain when she hit her toe against something sharp.

"I can't find my clothes." The blond said from the bathroom.

Jane remembered that she had put the blonde's PJ on the closet next to the door of the bathroom, because the blonde had forgotten to get them.

"I have them. Can you open the door?" She asked.

Maura answered by unlocking it and somehow opening it. Jane couldn't see anything as she walked into the bathroom.

"Here are your- Aaah!" She said as she walked into a naked Maura. She hadn't thought that the blonde would still be by the door so she was surprised when she bumped into her. She gasped at the naked flesh she felt under her fingers and a shiver went through her body. She could feel it in Maura's body too. Scared, she dropped the clothes. "Ow, I'm sorry Maura. Uhm.. here are you clothes.. I'll just be… in bed."

She quickly turned around and managed to reach the bed again. Maura was glad that it was dark because she was sure she had never looked this red before in her life.

This was going to be a tough night.

* * *

**Little more Caskett/Rizzles going on :) What did you think? xx**


	7. Undercover

**Hii.. sorry it took me soooo long. I have been very busy with school and personal shit so that's why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did not read through it again so i'm sorry for grammar and stuff.. hihi. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it anyway and reviews are like books with a little magic in it.. I need them haha :)**

**xx**

* * *

Jane woke the next morning with a strong pain in her right shoulder. She grunted and tried to move until she realized the pain came from the person lying on top of her shoulder. She looked down to the mess of honey blonde curls and couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable actually. After a minute or two she realized that this position was very not appropriate for best friends. And also, her shoulder hurt like hell.

"Maura." She said quietly. No response. "Maur, wake up." She said a little louder. She sighed in frustration when the woman on top of her still didn't move, only let out a quiet sound.

"Maura the hotel lost your shoes." Within a second the woman was sitting in her bed, looking around the room. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes were still not really open, they were just getting used to the morning light.

Jane laughed at the panic which caused Maura to look down at the brunette. She gave her a puzzled look. "Don't worry Maur, your shoes are fine. You were kind of killing my shoulder over here." The detective said while pointing at her red shoulder. Maura immediately placed her hands on Jane's shoulder, causing her to shiver.

"Ow Jane I'm sorry. I probably hurt your Anterior deltoids." She slowly massaged Jane's shoulder and when she spoke again her eyes found Jane's, " Do your infraspinatus and supraspinatus hurt when I do this?" Jane raised both her eyebrows and frowned at the woman, jerking her shoulder away. "Jeesh woman, it's like seven in the morning." Maura just kept staring at her, eyebrows still raised, Jane sighed and turned her head away, "whatever that all is, my shoulder is okay. Just a little sore from you sleeping on it."

"We should get ready." Maura said, as she got up and rushed towards the bathroom. She flicked on the light and her entire face lit up. "Jane, the power is back." She said, all happy. "Obviously." Jane said, still not really awake and a bit grumpy.

* * *

When Beckett opened one eye the first thing she noticed that the ceiling above her, wasn't hers. Then she opened a second one and realized that it also wasn't a bedroom. Where was she again? She moved her head to the left and recognized a desk. Slowly it came back to her and she realized she was in the old haunt. In a bed. From Castle. With Castle. Wait… with Castle. Only then she noticed the person next to her, and the arm around her waist. She looked to the other side to see Castle laying on his stomach, his head faced to her. He was clearly still asleep.

She felt a bit uncomfortable. She had to admit she liked it, she liked his arm there and she liked waking up like this but still.. what should she do. She noticed there was a clock hanging in the office but it said two am. Stupid power.

"Castle." She said, surprised when he sort of responded by murmuring and moving his head to the other sight, given her waist a little squeeze along the way. She reminded the last time they had been in a bed together. Only then they had been handcuffed and there was a tiger involved. Her eyes widened and she shot her head down to her hands. Okay, no handcuffs. Just to be sure.

"Castle." She tried again. This time she felt his body tense up and the hand from her waist disappeared. She missed the warmth.

"Beckett." He said as he turned his head surprised to meet her eyes. It took him a couple of seconds before he realized why they were in the same bed. His first thought had been better than reality. They were silent for a couple of seconds before Beckett started to feel really awkward and she sat up.

"We uhm.. we should go. They probably need us."

Castle sat up too, causing their shoulders to brush. Beckett couldn't hide the shiver that went through her entire body. "Yeah, you're probably right." Castle said as he got up, quickly followed by Beckett.

* * *

Jane, Maura, Castle and Beckett ended up in the same elevator towards the precinct eventually. They did some small talk about the power outage in the elevator but nothing more.

"I just hope that it didn't interfere with the investigation." Jane said. Beckett nodded in agreement. "Yeah I hope so too."

"They probably have a Automatic standby power generator here." Maura said, first without making eye contact. But when the silence went on she turned her head to see three pair of raised eyebrows. She rolled her own and explained.

"Automatic standby power generators automatically turn on when the power goes out, restoring power to a home within 10 seconds of determining power loss. When the outage is over, the generator shuts off automatically and immediately returns to standby mode."

Two jaws dropped down and Jane just rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned to face Castle and Beckett. "Ignore her, she won't stop anyway. You two should be happy she hasn't diagnosed you yet."

Beckett's eyebrows raised even higher now and she looked from Maura to Jane. Her face was practically screaming 'seriously!?' Jane nodded. "Yeah I know."

The doors suddenly flung open and they entered the busy precinct. All four rushed over towards Beckett's desk where Esposito and Ryan were also standing.

"Did the power outage do any damage?" Beckett asked when she let her body drop into her desk chair. She caught Castle leaving to get some coffee.

"No, we had some sort of automatic power generator." Ryan said, shrugging. He didn't really know what it was, he was just happy that it made sure their investigation could go on.

Jane and Beckett watched as Maura did some weird adorkable dance. Jane first rolled her eyes and let out another frustrating sigh before secretly smiling. _God, woman._

"Anyway…" Beckett said, facing Ryan and Esposito. Ryan had his eyebrows raised while Esposito was watching Maura with a look that really should only be for Lanie. "Espo." She said, waving her hand. "Focus please."

"Sorry, yeah. We didn't get anything in the night.. but we'll keep on looking for him."

* * *

It was about 5pm when they finally had a break through. They had been going through papers and research all day and Maura and Lanie had worked on the body once again. Jane had called with Korsak and Frost but they hadn't find anything either and so had Dr. Pike. They just had to trust the computers to track him now, or maybe some witnesses.

Beckett just finished her 4th coffee when the phone rang. They all looked at each other before she practically snapped it. "Detective Beckett, badge number 41319. Uh.. okay…. Ow great! Yeah.. okay.. yes I'll write it down.. great thanks!:

She hung op and wrote something down on a piece of paper before she started to type on her computer like nothing was going on. "Uhm.. Beckett?" Castle said, practically jumping up and down in his chair, hoping for a break through.

"Ow right," she said, pretending that she forgot about the call, then she suddenly turned her head and smiled, "they found him, he's at some poker game downtown. We're going there now."

Jane's and Maura's faces lit up and soon they were all on their feet, grabbing coats and running towards the elevator.

* * *

As they sat in the van and watched the building Beckett had a little flashback of the last time Castle went undercover to some poker club and she had to rush in and pretend to be Russian to save him. This was not going to be a repeat from that night.

"Castle.. I assume you want to go in again?" she asked, as she watched his face lit up like a little puppy. "Yeah. I'm coming with you."

To her surprise his smile widened. "This should be fun detective Beckett."

"Jane, you coming with us. A second detective, with a gun, might actually come in handy." Beckett asked Jane as she looked on the screen that was filming their surroundings.

"Sure. I'd love to." Jane answered, not noticing the angry look on Maura's face.

"I'm going with you." The blonde said suddenly, causing all others to look at her. "No you're not." Jane simply stated.

"Yes, I am Jane. I don't want you to go in there again and have me worried again about not coming out. I can't do that another time. And Castle is going in too, I'll stay behind you I promise."

Jane sighed as she looked and Beckett and Castle. Beckett just gave her the slightest nod. "Okay fine, but you stay with me every second. Do not leave my sight okay?" Jane said, her voice revealing how much she cared.

"Okay great guys we have dresses and stuff back here so you can change, and we have one camera here too." Ryan said as he pointed towards the pile of clothes.

As they reached the door they noticed a man standing in front of it. Castle easily slid his arm around Beckett's shoulders and after a surprised look of Beckett they walked through the door. However, when Jane and Maura reached it the man stood in front of them. "Sorry girls, without a man you're not getting inside."

Jane dropped her shoulder and bit her lip as she tried to think. Suddenly she felt Maura's arm around her waist and the woman reached up to brush her lips against Jane's cheek. It took her a moment to react and put her arm around Maura's shoulder to pull her closer against her. She heard Maura gasp when their bodies were now fully pushed against each other.

"Really?" Jane said again, raising and eyebrow at the man. He quickly pushed the door open for them, letting the two inside.

"What were you guys doing?" Beckett said as Jane and Maura finally walked over towards them.

"Sorry, little issue. Everything is good now." Jane simply said, looking across the room. "Seen him already?" Beckett shook her head. "No. I think we should split up and look."

Jane and Maura nodded as they walked towards the left and Beckett and Castle went to the right.

Jane felt her gun push against her leg painfully but she ignored it. They reached a busy area and Jane reached behind her to grasp Maura's arm and pull her closer. "Jane, I was right here." The woman protested but she ignored it and searched the room with her eyes, looking for Bob. "Do you see him?" she asked the blonde. Maura shook her head no and they went on.

Castle and Beckett had been walking around the big place for what felt like an hour now. They still hadn't seen any sight of him yet. "You sure he is here?" Castle said carefully. "He is here. He has to be." Beckett snapped. She quickly turned her head to watch Castle. "Sorry." She said.

She had received an ear bug from Ryan and was able to communicate with Jane luckily but so far they hadn't found him too.

Suddenly she felt Castle slap her arm a couple of times. "He is right there!" Castle said as he pointed at a table. Within seconds Beckett pushed his arm down. "Don't point! Shit! Now he's seen us!" Beckett looked around, looking for an escape but the man already caught them and rushed over, looking furious. Shit, he was onto their little game.

"Jane. Here. Now!" Beckett said as quietly as she could and in the corner of her eye she saw Jane and Maura running. But they were still too far away, he would reach them before Jane was hear. Slowly she started to reach for her gun but she was suddenly spun around and soft lips met hers in a fierce kiss. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She easily recognized these lips from the last time they had done an undercover kiss like this. Castle used her moan to quickly push his tongue into her mouth. They were all into the moment and didn't even notice that in the background Jane had managed to slam the man against the ground and cuff him.

It wasn't until they heard a cough and Jane speaking directly to them that they jumped apart. "Uhm.. great cover.. we got him." She said awkwardly as she handed Bob over to Beckett so Jane could pull Maura to her again, still watching her closely.

* * *

Meanwhile at the precinct Frost was looking through some information he had received from Dr. Pike. Jane usually read through the files Maura sent over but he did notice how crappy Dr. Pike's report was. He, Korsak and Frankie had been working all day but here in Boston there was not much they could do. They just had to wait and hope that Jane and Maura would have some magical breakthrough.

Suddenly the phone rang. Thinking it was Jane, he picked it up, smiling. "You've reached Frost." He said. His smile quickly faded when he heard the other person wasn't Jane and the new was not what he had hoped for.

"Detective Frost we have another one. Yes we're sure. There is a note too."

Frost listened to all of it and when he ended the call he couldn't help but shout out a loud 'damn it.' He had to call Jane. Just when he typed in the numbers the phone rang again.

Frost picked up the phone and recognized Jane's voice. "Frost! We got him!" He heard the woman yell at the other end of the line. He felt so bad right now.

"Jane. Jane wait." He said, voice soft. He heard the laughing on the other end fading away. "Jane I just got a call for another murder. A woman."

It was silent for a moment on the other side. "Yeah.." Jane said, pushing him to go on. "Jane, I'm sorry. Her name is Katherine Isles. The killer left a note for Maura. This is personal now."

Jane dropped to phone out of her hand. No, this couldn't be happening.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of a rush through the end so I wanna apologize if that was annoying. I just wanted to keep it going again to the point wher I have my words written already :) okay, that doesn't make sense. I'll shut up now.**


	8. Back in town

**Hiii guys, well finally I've reached the part which I already wrote so it could be that you notice something differen (i'm not sure) cuz I wrote that a long time ago and maybe my style has changed or something. I read through it and already changed some things cuz now I feel like they wouldn't say that or it just sounds wrong, you know. **

**Anyway, don't worry Caskett will be back. If you want me to though? Let me ask it: Do you want them to be back or not? **

**Hope you enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

After the call from Frost Maura and Jane had asked for a private plane to bring them back to Boston as soon as possible. She needed to solve this, whatever the hell was going on.

As they walked towards the elevator in the 12th precinct, Jane looked around, her eyes searching for the brunette. They had to leave in a couple of minutes but she really wanted to say goodbye to her. Just when she was about to get nervous, thinking that maybe she was working on a case, the brunette walked out of a room, the writer -as always- next to her.

"Jane, Maura" Beckett said as she walked up to them, "you guys weren't planning on leave us without saying goodbye, right?"

Jane and Maura smiled at the gorgeous woman, "Of course not Beckett." Maura said, smiling politely.

A silence fell over the group, nobody really knew how to do this. "So, if you guys need our help just give us a call, okay?" Beckett said, looking directly at Jane.

"Yeah, I'd like a trip, I've never been to Boston." Castle said, receiving an eye roll from Beckett.

"No, but seriously. We've been there okay, just call." He said, more serious this time.

Jane and Maura nodded and promised to update them frequently so that they could help. Their previous suspect, Bob Klein, stayed in New York with Castle and Beckett. It was clear that he didn't kill the second victim and since they were linked the first one probably wasn't his one either but they couldn't prove it. It was most likely to be a set up to distract the detectives but you never knew. He could also have hired someone to kill the second victim but that wasn't very likely. People like this often stay in the background.

After some goodbye hugs Jane and Maura rushed towards their hotel to get their stuff. It was a shame that they only had one night in that amazing hotel room. On the plane Jane kept wondering when they would see their friends again. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye to Ryan and Esposito since they were working on a case at that moment.

* * *

Not that many hours later, Maura and Jane walked up to another crime scene, this time back in Boston again. This time is was a luxury apartment in the centre of the city. Jane walked up to Korsak immediately, not even taking the time to greet her old partner.

"Korsak what the hell is going on?" The detective asked. Her face all work and serious again but her eyes showing her worry and fear.

"I don't know Jane. I'm sorry." He put a hand on Jane's shoulder, hoping to offer her some comfort.

"Korsak I want a-" he cut her off, "Protective detail on her at all times, uniforms outside her house, we got it Jane."

Jane nodded and seemed just slightly worried now that she knew her medical examiner would be safe, at home.

"Thank you." Korsak gave her a squeeze.

"Where's Frost?" She asked, while looking around the room for her partner.

"Calling with the precinct about that protective detail."

Jane looked over Korsak's shoulder to the woman laying on her couch. Same way of killing, knife to the back that was most likely placed postmortem and probably the Anatoxin-a too.

She walked over to Maura hoping to get some information out of her when Frankie crossed her path.

"Jane," she looked at her younger brother and couldn't help but smile. She hadn't really talked to her brother directly when she was in New York and was happy to see him. He gave her a quick but tight and loving hug before he pulled back and looked at her, eyes very alert of everything. "I found something." He handed over a note towards Jane. "They found it on her."

Jane's eyes quickly read the words that were written on them. "Maura, you have to see this." Jane said softly, her face giving all of her anxiousness away.

The medical examiner took the piece of paper from her and read it out loud so the others could hear it too.

_My dearest Maura Isles,_

_I'm thinking you got the message now. Liked you trip in New York? I thought that you deserved that little vacation. And it gave me some time to think about the other people that I will kill before I decide to take you with me. Because I'm am going to keep killing these people until you see that you and I are meant to be._

_Love you_

All of the detective's and officer's looked from Maura to Jane and back, who both looked scared to death. It took a couple of minutes for someone to say something.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jane opened her mouth.

"You are so not staying in that house alone, I'm moving in."

Frost, Korsak and Maura shot looks at her.

"Until this case is over, of course." All tried their best to form a smile. Humor was the detective's strongest point and usually it would all cheer them up. But this time it was different.

Since it was getting late they all agreed on meeting the next morning, everybody was tired and in desperate need for sleep.

* * *

Maura and Jane sat on Maura's couch looking through old photo's of Maura and her lover's. Jane found out that it isn't an activity that she really likes but it is at least some distraction, because if she does nothing her brains thinks of all the terrible things that could happen to her best friend. She knows cases with stalkers, she knows how it can end. She's not going to let that happen to her friend, so she just keeps looking through the photos.

"Maybe this one, he looks creepy." The brunettes says. She flips the photo in her hand, showing it to Maura.

"He died, Hepatocellular Carcinoma." She saw the look on Jane's face and rolled her eyes. "Liver cancer. You know he actually send me a cart to thank me?"

Jane looked at her best friend. "Why, did you diagnose him or something?" Jane laughed at her own joke.

"Actually," Maura said, "I did, it gave him three months extra because I noticed so early."

Jane stared down at her friend next to her. "You have a serious problem, you know that, right?"

"But the symptoms were clear Jane. He clearly seemed to have lost his appetite, his abdomen hurt, he was scratching himself and his temperature seemed higher than normal. Ow and he was sweating."

Jane still gave her friend a not understanding look. "I helped him, okay. Let's move on."

The brunette chuckled and they continued looking through the photos.

"Jeez Maura," Jane said after a while, "you had a lot of boyfriends over the years." She picked up a new pile of photos. "Ow and girlfriends too, I see."

Maura leaned into the taller woman just a bit to check it out. "I found that I wanted to explore my sexuality as fully as possibly before focusing on one gender."

Maura felt a sudden shudder run through her by the thought of exploring it with Jane. But she ignored the thought knowing Jane would never let her.

"So does this mean the murderer could be a woman too?" Jane asked.

"No, the handwriting on the paper is most definitely male. I can't be 100% sure but if you look at the pressure that was used this is most likely from a man."

"Or a very angry girl." Jane said.

* * *

About an hour later they found 5 possible suspects including, even though Maura protested, Ian.

"Maybe we should head to bed, I feel like I can fall asleep any second." Jane said under a yawn.

"You know, that wouldn't be good. Anything less than five minutes to fall asleep at night means you're sleep deprived. The ideal is between 10 and 15 minutes, meaning you're still tired enough to sleep deeply, but not so exhausted you feel sleepy by day."

Jane rolled her eyes at the woman. "Wow Maura, interesting."

Maura, of course not picking up the sarcastic tone, grinned broadly at her friend. "Right?"

"Urgh, please stop rambling already it's late." Jane said, standing up and taking Maura's wine glass to the sink.

"I think there are some PJ's of mine in the closet of the guest room that you can borrow." The blonde said.

Maura watched as Jane did the little dished that had from dinner, she loved watching her.

When they finished Maura walked to her own room and Jane to the guest room.

"Goodnight Jane."  
"Goodnight." She answered. Both closed their doors at the same time.

* * *

When Maura closed the door behind her, her smile faded. She wished the other woman could be here with her, somehow. The level of protect she got from Jane made her feel safe and secure. Not that she was frightened or anything right now, because she knew she was as safe as you can get with a killer coming after you. But somehow she wanted Jane to be here with her.

She didn't really know what she felt or what to do with it? Did she really love the other woman. Some researchers say that there are three kinds of love: one for sex, one for romantic love and one for attachment. The systems can work together but can just as easily work against one another, resulting in all the triumphs and defeats we talk about when we talk about love. Maura figured that what she felt for Jane was probably attachment, because Jane was the only that she completely let into her life.

And also if she really had felt the romantic kind of love, her ventral tegmental area in the brain would flood the caudate nucleus with dopamine. The caudate then signals for more dopamine; and the more dopamine, the higher a person feels. The same system becomes activated when someone takes cocaine. And she didn't feel that way, right? She ignored her thoughts and went to her closet to change into her PJ's.

Jane searched through Maura's PJ's. They were all a few inches too short and too shiny. In the end her best option turned out to be a deep pink one, the material sliding over her body. It was way too short and when she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but laugh at herself. She looked ridiculous. She decided Maura had to see it.

The detective knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, come in." came her reply.

Jane peeked inside the room and saw that the medical examiner was wearing the exact same PJ's. Maura stood with her back towards Jane but she turned when the brunette started talking and immediately bursting out into laughter.

"Seriously, Maur. Pink? And what size do you have?" Jane kept her poker face for only a few more seconds before mimicking Maura and bursting out into laughter too.

"You look awful Jane! Pink is not your color." Maura said while still giggling.

Jane sat down at the edge of the woman's bed. "Wow thanks Maur, really appreciate the compliment."

Maura, offended of course, felt the need to explain. "I was just being honest!" she said.

Jane smiled. She should have expected this from her best friend. The day Maura wouldn't be honest with her is the day that Jo Friday and Bass will get married.

"I know."

Maura yawned and stepped into bed with Jane still sitting at the edge of it. She was feeling tired but now that Jane was hear she didn't want her to leave so she sad upright in bed, trying to look as much awake as possible.

Jane, however, saw in Maura's eyes that she was very tired. She smiled at the other woman and chuckled when she clearly tried to hold back another yawn.

"I should go. To the guestroom." Jane said while she walked back to the bedroom door, all the while trying to pull her PJ's down her ankles without pulling them too far down. It made Maura laugh a little.

"You could stay here, you know." Maura glanced at her friend, trying to seem not to hopeful.

Jane thought it over for a second – like she really needed to but she couldn't be too obvious – and then walked bed toward the bed, joining the other woman.

"I guess I can, I mean if anything happens I could act faster." Jane said.

Maura nodded.

Both wished that was the real reason that they wanted the other there.

Jane went to grab her gun and when she returned she settled herself in the bed, next to Maura. Jane shifted a bit more towards Maura who was laying next to her on her side, her eyes still open. They stayed like that, quiet, for at least 10 minutes. Eventually Jane turned her head to catch the blonde's eyes.

"I thought you were already asleep." Jane said while looking directly into Maura's eyes. "I'm not used to the no Google talk."

"It has proven that it is impossible to tell is someone is really awake without close medical supervision. People can take cat naps with their eyes open without even being aware of it."

"So I could just fall asleep while being in a gun fight." Jane commented.

Maura chuckled. "Of course not, the adrenaline wouldn't let you. And besides, studies show that –"

Jane quickly turned on her side and put her left hand over Maura's mouth, stopping her physically. "Please tell me the rest tomorrow."

They were both silent for a minute when Jane remembered a conversation they had last week.

"Maura, do you still have that date with the new guy from our yoga class? Because you might wanna cancel that now, he's a suspect too."

Maura didn't seemed disappointed. "But I liked him!" she answered. She did like him, but not in the same way as liked Jane. Guys worked fine for her, she could fall in love with them but it never felt completely right, like she was missing out on something. But she knew her and Jane would never work so instead she distracted the thought with dating guys hoping that one day it would feel right.

Jane didn't respond. She felt a bit jealous of the guy. Why couldn't things just be easy. Damn she had to get control over what the hell she was feeling. When did she become excited about being in the same bed with Maura? Since when could Maura make a shiver go through her body when she touched Jane. She didn't' know but she just had to get rid of it as soon as possible, and find a great guy if she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"How about this, We'll go on a double date. You and your yoga guy and me and my date."

Maura grinned. "Who are you going to bring, frost maybe? So you two can keep an eye on us."

Jane felt offended; yeah she didn't date that much but that didn't mean that she had the social skills of a rock. She had Casey, and Dean. Although she didn't have much contact with the both of them lately since they were both very busy.

"So not funny Maura, I date too okay." Her response came off a bit too sharp and it startled Maura for a bit.

"Okay then, that sounds like a pleasant activity." The doctor replied. That seemed to calm Jane down again because her lips curled into a smile again.

Silence came back into the room and Maura felt like it was time to really go to sleep this time. "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight."

Both drifted off into a pleasant sleep easily.

* * *

**Review please? hihi **


	9. Distracting Maura

**Surpriseee long chapter for you guysss! hope you like it! I love reviews**

**xx**

* * *

Jane woke up to an empty bed. Feeling the sheets next to her she figured Maura must just have gotten out. They were still warm. She had thought she would be the one to wake first but apparently the blonde was a morning person. She got out and could already smell the fresh coffee. A smile appeared on her face as she walked out of the bedroom. Then she heard her mother's voice. Her smile faded and made place for annoyance. They had explained the situation to the woman yesterday by sending her a text but she hadn't seen her mother since they were back. She didn't want her mother over the other night and use her comforting words on them. Jane was trying to distract Maura as much as she could, thinking it would be better for the blonde instead of facing the situation.

Jane walked toward the kitchen wearing her fake smile and being her usual self.

"Jane! How are you? How was New York?" Her mother said as she hugged her daughter, giving Jane a moment to roll her eyes at Maura over her mother's shoulder. She was happy to hear some laughing escape Maura's lips.

"Fine Ma, now let me go before you squeeze me to death." Jane said.

"Well," Maura interrupted. "She would have to be much taller than you and have your neck between her legs to actually squeeze you to death, and she would have to use a lot of pressure, because you are very strong."

Jane let go of her mother and looked at Maura. "I don't know if I should thank you for the compliment or be creeped out because you just explained to my mother how she can kill me."

"Did you know that people mostly mean it as a loving comment. People often feel the need to kill or even eat the people they love, that's why we use comments like 'I could eat you up'."

Angela Rizzoli looked at her daughter. "Can you make her stop?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face. She was used to the information the doctor always fired at her and other people but some things she just didn't want to know.

Jane laughed and told Maura to please save the information for later.

"I walked Jo Friday for you and I did some cleaning and laundry, that place is a mess Jane! You should take an example of Maura's place."

Jane laughed at her mother. "Come on Ma, we both know that's never going to happen."

Maura interrupted the discussion between mother and daughter. "I could help you. We could ehm.. clean your place up together."

Jane's head shot toward the blonde, staring at her and shaking her head, hoping that her mother wouldn't go on with it.

"Yes, you girls should do that, that's a great idea! I could help too, we could make a girls day out of it!" Angela said enthusiastic.

Jane mouthed a sarcastic 'thank you' at Maura. She just shrugged.

This time it was Maura's phone that rang. "Isles," she said as she answered, taking a sip of her coffee while she listened to the woman on the other side. "Great, thank you." She put the phone back and faced Jane and Angela who were having another discussion. She took another couple of her coffee and then asked for Jane's attention before updating her. "That was the lab. As you assumed cause of death was once again Anatoxin-a."

Jane nodded, put her empty coffee cup back on the counter, send a goodbye to her mother and followed Maura towards the bedroom, where Maura had some other clothes of her in the closet from another sleepover.

"Nice PJ's btw Jane!" Her mother called after her.

"Shut up Ma!"

* * *

Frost and Korsak were spending their morning interviewing suspects on the list that Jane had given to them. Jane had asked the men to do the 5 suspects first on their own and then give them a list of still possible suspects before Jane would interview them with Maura there, she wanted to keep her out of this as much as possible and it gave to doctor an opportunity to continue with the autopsies of the new victim and the first victim.

Maura had already gone downstairs when Jane entered the computer room, finding Frankie there.

"Hey Frankie." She greeted.

"Hey, you guys ok?" He asked, a concerned look on his face as he watched his big sister.

"Yes, I think so. I try to keep her distracted as much as possible." She said.

"That's good." Frankie said while slowly nodding and turning to the big screens where there was the information of three of the suspects. She could recognize Ian in the three guys. The other ones were apparently named Brandon and Alexander.

"They've already interviewed these ones?"

Frankie nodded. "Yes, Brandon already alibied out. Alexander had no one to confirm that he was home both nights so we're keeping an eye on him."

Jane looked at the screen. "And what about Ian?"

Frankie typed something and the full information about Ian was pulled up. "Well we had to arrest him because he got drugs and medicine illegally for his hospital in Africa." The officer answered.

"That's good." Jane said. She knew her friend wouldn't be happy with Ian in prison but if it could save her Jane was very happy to put him away.

"I'm going to check on them and then I'll go see Maura, call me if you have something." The detective said while walking through the door again.

"I will." Frankie called after her, a little loud because the woman was already on her way to the interrogation room.

* * *

Maura entered the morgue and sighed when she saw the two bodies laying down on the table. Jane had tried her very best to keep her as much distracted from all of it and Maura had to admit she was doing a great job but in this room with Maura Mackenzie and Katherine Isles she had to admit that she felt like her adrenal glands were producing amounts of adrenaline, she felt her heart rate increase and her breathing was becoming more rapid. Or, as Jane would say it, she was scared.

Shrugging her thoughts of she know that fear was all about her own emotions and she knew how to control them. She took a couple of seconds before walking up towards Katherine and starting the autopsy on the 33 year old woman, which Jane didn't let her do yesterday.

Before she could start undressing the woman one of her colleges walked up to her. "Doctor Isles, here are the lab results of Misses.. ehm.. Isles."

Maura took the file the woman was holding and looked over the words very quickly. "Thank you Susie." She said as the scientist walked back toward the lab again.

Of course she had thought that the woman was injected by Anatoxin-a but she couldn't have been sure about it until the results came back. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would find prints on her. The autopsy on Maura Mackenzie had come clean, no fingerprints no other broken bones or wounds just the knife to the back and the poison. She did found out what knife it was but that information couldn't help them much further right now. Sighing, she undressed Katherine hoping to find something more useful on her, something that might bring them closer to their killer, because if he was serious about the other people than they had to rush before someone else got killed.

* * *

Jane stood on the other side of the mirror, watching as the two detectives interviewed their fourth suspect. A guy named Jaydon Carter from which Jane had heard Maura talking about only ones, in the beginning of their friendship. She remembered the guy being a bit too sweet. Always bringing her roses – which she hated – and necklaces and other stuff. Maura liked it at the beginning but then she thought it was a bit too much for and she dumped him. Jane remember that he kept calling her for a month before he finally gave up. The guy seemed like a good suspect.

"So your saying you weren't in town during neither of the murders?" Korsak asked.

The guy sighed in annoyance at the question. How many times was this guy going to ask him.

"Like I said, no. I was with my wife visiting her parents in Canada. They live in a small town so lots of people can certify that."

Frost put an arm on the older detective pulling him back a little to let him know that he shouldn't push it any further. They didn't want this to escalade.

"You'll be hearing from us when we checked your alibi. Just.. don't leave town." Frost said while both detectives walked out of the interrogation room, giving the uniforms a sign to bring him out.

When walking out they walked straight into Jane who had the same frustrated look on her face as the others did. "Nothing yet, huh?"

"Nope. But we've got still one to go." The younger detective said, trying to sound hopeful.

Jane, however, didn't seem more hopeful by the comment. "Guys, what if this is just some random guy thinking he's in love with her and that they dated."

Korsak stared at Jane, both remembering the situation with her and Dominic. Only then it hadn't been this bad.

"I don't know Jane, right now we just have to hope that something will come up or maybe he'll send another message or something."

Frost nodded and continued. "Yes, or maybe the last guy is our guy."

All three were silent, lost in their own thoughts thinking of a way how they could do anything. "I can't believe that I'm actually hoping that he is going to kill another woman just so that we get another hint or something." Jane said.

Frost and Korsak nodded in agreement. "Well we should go back to Frankie, see if he found something." Frost said softly.

"Yeah, I gotta go check on Maura anyway." Jane said. Then she turned away from them and already tried to work on her fake smile that she was going to show to the doctor in just a couple of minutes.

* * *

"Hey there Maur, how's it going?" The brunette said as cheerful as she could get. "Got anything?"

Maura looked up from her work and smiled at Jane. It was not really a smile actually, just a slight curl of her lips but Jane knew she meant to smile at her.

"No, not really. Found no prints on our second victim. But I did found out that he used more pressure on the second victim, like he was feeling angry of frustrated. If we're lucky he will send us something very soon again. Ran other tests too but they all came up clean. And besides, I forgot to tell you, Anatoxin-a is inactivated by strong sunlight. Maybe he knew or maybe he was just lucky with the first two victims but if he doesn't know we could hope that if he decides to kill again he makes the mistake of doing it in sunlight."

"Yeah how about the Anatox whatever, shouldn't he have registered that he had it?" Jane asked.

"No, it is actually synthesized by the blue-green alga anabena flos-aquae that is a common component of pond scum throughout the world that is commonly found as a bright green layer on stagnant water."

"So he wouldn't have to buy and register it. Smart guy."

Maura nodded. "I'm also running a tax screen."

"You thinking something will come up?" Jane asked her friend while looking down at the victim, it was a good thing the woman didn't look like Maura. Katherine had reddish hair, no curls. Her eyes were closed so see couldn't see if they had the same color of Maura's but she figured no one could have the same beautiful eyes as Maura did. And also, she looked a lot more pale then Maura did.

"I don't know, I'll have to wait for the results." Maura said.

Jane smiled, of course she had to wait, Maura Isles doesn't just assume. Her smile faded when thinking about the new she had to tell her best friend. She was still satisfied with the thought of Ian behind bars but she knew her friend wouldn't.

"Maura, I have to tell you something." She admitted.

The woman looked up at her worried, putting her scalpel down and pulling her gloves off.

Jane took a deep breath and hoped that her friend would understand, Maura could be very emotional when it's about Ian.

"Look sweetie, I'm sorry but we uhm.. we had to put Ian away." Jane said, putting a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder, if Maura wanted a hug she would be ready.

"Yes, I figured you would have to do that," Maura said, "he is, after all, doing illegal things. The chances were high that this would happen."

Jane chuckled slightly. "What's so funny about all this?" The smaller woman asked, seeming a little accused.

"I don't care about the facts or the logic here. I just want to know if you are okay."

Jane knew about the no control that Maura had over the connection of Amygdale and her whatever so she hoped her friend wasn't going to cry on her. But when she looked closely into her friend's eyes she saw that her friend was already trying to avoid eye contact which told her that she was close.

"I feel that my tear glands are producing tears and spread by my whimpers, also I feel them going through my tear duct, moistening my nose."

Jane pulled her friend in for a tight hug, holding her close. "It's called crying Maur." Jane explained.

Maura felt herself slowly relaxing in Jane's embrace. She felt so safe in the woman's arms that she never wanted to leave.

Jane could feel Maura relax and her sobbing becoming louder. "I don't know why my brain reacts like this. We're over and he went to Africa.." Maura muttered. "And of course he did some things that I can't really accepted, and also apparently lying to me. He could never have been in Africa is he got here this fast."

Jane outstretched her arms so that she could look the woman in her eyes. "Yeah Maura, he was in Los Angeles, we brought him over by the night. But Maura, listen to me; you're crying because you loved him. You loved him with your whole heart."

The blonde opened her mouth to protest and give Jane a lecture about that love is just a reaction of your brains but she decided to hold it back, for once.

"I think I did." She admitted.

Jane nodded and pulled her in once more.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Jane asked a bit uncertain.

Maura chuckled. "Of course not. You did your job, I can't be mad at you for doing your job."

* * *

By the time that Jane went back to the guys - which was pretty late already because she had taken some time with Maura - she found them sitting at their desks, looking up information and talking rapidly with each other. Before she could actually ask them something, Frost stood up and walked towards her.

"Jane, we think we got something." He said excited.

"Really?" Jane said. "That's great. Let me see!"

Frost turned his computer screen so the detective could see it. "Our last suspect, Clifford Smith, did 3 years for stalking. He was also assaulted for rape but never got convicted for it. And he got out 3 months ago." Frost said.

Jane gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You got an address, phone number, credit card?"

Frost frowned. "Unfortunately, no address or phone number. That's why we also weren't able to bring him in. We do have his credit card number and he has recently spend a lot of money in a company called 'KnifeYourWay'. It is illegally selling knife's on the internet. I checked, they sell the knife's that our killer used."

Jane smiled widely. "That's him. Good work Frost."

Korsak coughed. "Yeah you too." Jane added with just a slight hint of the sarcasm she always used.

"You think you can track him down?" She asked in the open.

"I'm working on that right now." Frost said. He typed in a couple of things and then pulled up some information. "Seems like he has been using his credit card in a small town outside of Boston. We'll go there first thing in the morning when we get our search and arrest warrant. Wanna come?"

Jane smiled in relief. This was good. Maura was going to be okay, they were going to be okay. She checked her watch and saw that is was 6 pm already.

"I'd love to get this basterd but I promised Maura to stay with her and let you guys to that kind of work." She said.

Korsak looked up at her, smirking. "You girls enjoying your recent situation?" he asked.

"Shut up Korsak." Jane fired back at him.

"Okay, okay no need to get aggressive." The older detective said with a smile. She felt herself smile back at him before saying goodbye's to the both of them and they promised to let her know if anything happened. She also send a quick goodbye to Frankie and on her way to the morgue she walked into her mother and updated her.

"That's great!" the woman almost screamed. Maura might not be her biological daughter but she felt like the doctor was one of her own too. Hearing that she was going to be okay meant a lot to her.

She gave her daughter a quick hug before the woman pulled back with a annoyed look and then went to her home, well actually, Maura's home.

Maura heard Jane coming in the morgue as she was just finishing her autopsy on Katherine. She felt a bit disappointed in herself that she came up clean again and felt even worse when she saw that Jane was clearly in a better mood than before. Having to tell her now that she didn't find anything wasn't pleasant.

"I'm so sorry Jane, I have nothing." She said immediately with a sad look on her face.

Jane, surprisingly, smiled at her. "That's okay, because I do."

She showed a picture of a handsome guy's features. "Clifford Smith." Maura stated. "Pretty facial proportions, almost symmetrical. And the most beautiful dark blue eyes."

Jane glanced at her friend. "Anyway, he went to prison for stalking." She left the rape part out of it because it made her sick.

"He just got out." Maura read from the information on the backside of the photo.

"He did indeed, we're going to give him a little visit first thing in the morning." Jane said proudly.

Maura's feet shifted awkwardly and she looked down at the ground. "I would rather have you here with me. It makes me feel like I'm in a safer environment." She said.

Jane beamed again, having her friend say this made her feel warm inside. "Hey," she said, bending down a bit to catch Maura's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, the rest is going but I'll be here, with you." That seemed to comfort Maura because she sent a relieved smile Jane's way.

"Okay then, let's go." The brunette said.

Maura's eyes widened. "But it's only half past six, I can't leave yet."

Jane sighed. "There is nothing more you can do here, I need to take you home, get you safe and give you some good food okay? That's my duty as a friend."

The lips of the blonde curled into her beautiful smile ones again. "Okay then." She gave in.

* * *

Lying in bed a couple of hours, beer and wine glasses later Maura and Jane were talking about that date they had coming up the next evening.

"Did you find anybody yet that you are going to bring to our double date?" Maura asked. "Maybe Jorge?" She teased.

"Well he thinks I'm gay, thanks to you, so no I don't think Jorge is going to work." Jane answered, trying to sound annoyed. It was a good think that it was dark because Maura would have caught her smile in the light.

"Like I said, I didn't tell him you are gay, he simply assumed."

Jane turned on her side and caught the glimpse in the woman's eyes. "Then what did you tell him?" She asked.

"I said that the two of us had made a decision to explore something else in the line of sexual relationships."

Maura turned her head at the brunette looking into her eyes. She couldn't see if she was staring down at her like she always did but knowing Jane, she probably did glare down at her.

"So you basically told him _we _are gay." Jane said.

The blonde smiled. "I didn't want him to hit off me too, Jane!" she simply said.

"It's hit on me Maura." Jane explained to the woman with a sigh. She really needed to learn Maura some things.

"Ow."

"Anyway," Jane continued. "There is this friend of Frankie called Alex who has asked me out three times already."

Maura nodded although she knew Jane probably didn't really see it because it is dark in her room.

"Do you like him?" She asked. This was a questions friends asked each other right? This was not only for people who are secretly in love with their best friend.

Jane shrugged. "I don't know, he's okay I guess." She answered. She did think he was cute, but she didn't feel any attraction to him. At least, not like that. She has just known him since they were kids. Although he was Frankie's friend Jane was always a tough girl and played along with the boys. So she and Alex played a lot when they were young but Jane never even thought about dating him. Only recently he has started asking her out but the idea was just too weird for her so she made excuses about not being able to come. But maybe she saw this completely wrong. She did talk about finding a guy right? Maybe Alex was perfect for her, she knew him and she knew she could trust him. This didn't like sound like such a bad idea after all. Now she just had to get over the thought of being there with Maura and her date. Seeing them make out wasn't going to be easy for her so she just hoped Maura wasn't going to give herself to this guy completely, at least not while they were there, or even better, not at all.

Maura was excited about going on a date with Jane. That fact that here were also two man that they had to pay attention to did ruin it a little though. She would love to be alone with Jane, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. At least, not a real date.

"Do you think you are going to have intercourse with him?" The smaller woman asked. Was this still appropriate? Seeing Jane's eyes go wide (she's got that amazing shine in her eyes that you can catch even in the dark) at her question she realized it probably wasn't.

"Maura oh my god, of course not! It's the first date. Let's just get to know him better first." Jane said a little frustrated, why was Maura asking all this?

"But you've known him since like forever!" Maura defended.

"Yeah, but not like this!" Jane spluttered. She didn't expect this for the doctor.

Maura was silent for a moment. She turned on her side too, now they were in the same fetal position facing each other. She didn't, however, look Jane in the eye.

"Well maybe me and Samual might." She said eventually, avoiding Jane's gape.

"Maura I did not want to know that." Jane said, her voice drowning with disgust. This was her usual reaction but now that she had certain feelings for the doctor it was even worse to think about her best friend with anyone other than herself, especially a guy.

But the doctor ignored her and continued, feeling now brave enough to keep talking.

"I think you should too. It's been what, 3 months for you. You must really feel sexually frustrated. I can already see the signs, you know. For example I keep noticing that you swirl your hair between your fingers a lot." Maura explained. "Maybe I can help you loosen up a little Jane." She finished, looking at Jane and trying to read her face in the dark.

Jane's widened eyes shot to Maura's. It was dark so she was happy that Maura couldn't see her blushing. "What do you mean?"

"Just let me help you Jane, ok?"

* * *

**owww what's gonna happen? do you think she'll say yes?**


	10. Not as awkward as we would have imagined

**Warning: M RATED CHAPTER! **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

* * *

Jane was quite for a minute or two. She really couldn't say yes to Maura. Even though she knew the blonde just wanted her to help she also knew that for her it wouldn't feel like that. She was afraid that if she would say 'yes' she wouldn't be able to control her feelings anymore. But maybe she could see it as a friendship thing, friends help each other all the time. They do right?

"Okay fine." Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had just said. Jane studied Maura's face and saw emotions flowing through those hazel eyes in just a couple of seconds. She looked surprised and scared at the same time. Too bad for Jane that she had also missed the arousing twinkle that followed.

Maura placed her hands on both of Jane's shoulders. "Okay Jane. Just relax." The detective nodded nervously and sighed deeply. Relaxed? She was far from relaxed.

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up to the feeling of having someone half on top of her. When she looked down she saw the sleeping form of Maura. Her head was on Jane's chest and one of her hands rested on the brunette's stomach. The rest of the blonde's body laid on one of Jane's arms.  
She smiled down at Maura, who looked very peaceful asleep. If she wasn't in so much pain she could stay like this forever.

She gave the smaller woman a friendly squeeze in her arm. "Maura." She said softly. No response.

Now she used her arm that was under the doctor. She tried to move her fingers a little, knowing the doctor couldn't handle tickling. As she figured, the blonde slowly woke up, moving her body of Jane's hand.

"Hey there." Jane said. "Sorry I woke you up but you're kind of stopping the blood flood in my arm here."

Maura instantly removed her hand completely form underneath Jane "Ow sorry. Just take some deep breaths that will make it disappear faster."

The two of them got stuck in an awkward moment of staring. "This is kind of awkward." Jane said. She had hoped to avoid the awkwardness but she should have known better. I mean, come on.

Maura turned on her back, both of them now staring up at the ceiling.

"It shouldn't," Maura began, "friends do favors to each other all the time. It's normal."

Jane turned her head to Maura, who now looked back at her. The detective gave the doctor her famous 'really?' face. "Maur, I don't know what kind of friendships you have had but this-" she stood up from the bed and grabbed some of her clothes from Maura's closet that her mother had brought over, "Is not normal friendship material." She finished.

Maura shrugged to show that it all didn't really matter and they just needed to try to ignore the awkwardness and just accept things the way they were. Maura now stood up too and walked around her bed towards Jane. She grabbed some clothes from the closet too, she couldn't pick so instead she held up two dresses in front of her.

"Which one?" She asked Jane. Maura smiled at Jane, waiting for an answer. Instead she got a groan from the detective. She did, however, look at the dresses Maura was holding up. A pink one and a green/blue one.

" I don't know Maura, just pick the green one." She said trying to seem interested in what Maura was wearing. She did think that Maura looked absolutely stunning in that color though.

"Thanks, and it is Turquoise. Turquoise is an opaque, blue-to-green mineral that is a hydrous phosphate of copper and aluminum. It is rare and valuable in finer grades and has been prized as a gem and ornamental stone for thousands of years owing to its unique hue." They blonde said. Jane raised her eyebrows. "I'm thinking your dress isn't a stone." "Did you know that this dress was actually made by-" Jane suddenly placed a finger on Maura's lips, the gesture doing more to the both of them then they had expected.

"Ehm… please Maura, no information on the dress. We don't have two hours." She said, teasing Maura.

"Ow Jane it is very unlikely that I would really be able to talk about this dress for two hours." The doctor said in all seriousness.

"I'm sure you could actually really do that but let's save it for another time, cause geez how much fun would that be." Jane said while pulling up her 'Maura-I'm-totally-messing-with-you' fake smile.

"Indeed, that would be fun!" Maura said, clearly not picking up the sarcasm.

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes. "Okay now go so I can change."

Maura was just pulling up her dress in the bathroom when she heard a loud frustrated groan coming from the bedroom. "Jane are you okay?" she said, using a bit more volume.

"No." The detective yelled back, her voice dripping with annoyance.

The doctor walked over to the bedroom and then walked inside without realizing she maybe should have knocked. She found Jane standing by her closet in a shirt from last night and her – well actually Maura's – panties.

"Ow sorry." She said, walking out again. She was clearly blushing, Maura who was barely embarrassed clearly was now.

"No it's okay Maur, come in." It's not like Maura hadn't seen Jane like this before, a million times actually. Jane didn't really care about her privacy when it came down to Maura but things were a bit different now.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"My mom is what's wrong." Jane said, "She only picked clothes from the right side of my closet." Jane said with a very frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong with those clothes?" Maura asked. Looking at the extra clothes hanging in her closet they looked just fine. Jane nodded toward to clothes, a gesture for Maura to pick one of them."

It was one of Jane's old shirts, full of holes. Not from shootings of course but just from fighting and other wild stuff that Jane usually did. Maura picked some other stuff out of the closet. It were clothes with dried blood stains on it. The smaller woman frowned.

"See?" Jane said, "I just sorted out my good clothes and clothes that I really need to throw away. Now what am I going to wear. I swear if my mother was home-"

Maura cut her off, "I know you would kill her." She smiled and by so deserving a smile from Jane too.

"But ehm.. you could wear one of my dresses." She tried.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah Maur, real good idea. I don't think the bad cop kind of thing is going to work in a dress. Maybe I can go home and pick up some other clothes.

Maura took a look on the clock hanging in her bedroom, she calculated very quickly. "Even without traffic problems you would be 20 minutes late at work, due to the fact that we also still have to eat."

Jane looked over at her friend. "What are you a walking calculator?" Maura just simply smiled back at her.

"Don't you have some pants that I can wear." Jane asked, already looking through the drawers of Maura's closet.

"They wouldn't fit you Jane." Maura stated, standing still at Jane's side. The brunette shot back out of the closet and looked her friend in the eye, she looked annoyed.

"Remember me to teach you to make compliments." She said.

Maura chuckled. "I just meant that you are too tall for my pants."

Jane sighed, seeing that there wasn't really another choice she walked away from the closet and sat down on the bed.

"Okay then, pick one for me." She gave in.

The blonde clapped her hands enthusiastic. This was something she had always wanted to do. Now she just had to find the perfect dress for her detective.

* * *

When Jane walked out of the elevator's later that morning she didn't find Korsak or Frost. She had hoped they would already be back with Clifford Smith but she had no such luck. Now she had to figure out what she could do in the meantime. She walked over to their see-through murder board. Okay they had five suspect. Brandon, Alexander, Ian, Matthew and Clifford. Brandon, Alexander and Matthew were already off the hook. Three now married guys with kids. They all alibied out.

Ian was in jail already so they only had Clifford. But it had to be him, he was the perfect suspect. Jane ran another check on him. Bank accounts, phone records. She even checked the guy's twitter. Nothing suspicious, though. He knew how to hide his stuff.

When they still weren't back half an hour later Jane got a little frustrated. She had already texted them, wanting to know if everything was okay. They had answered that they were fine but stuck in traffic, and they would be going to Clifford since they had their warrant so they wouldn't be back for a while. She walked in little circles around her desk and the murder board. Maybe she should visit her mother in the café or see Frankie. No, that was useless. Frankie was studying for his detective test and she would see her mother maybe later that day for lunch and she would also probably get irritated by her mother now. It still surprised her that when she thought about Maura things didn't feel awkward. Sure she was, if possible, even more head over heels in love then before. But it didn't feel awkward, it just felt right. Now she just had to figure out what to do with her feelings. She decided to send Alex a text, making sure she had some distraction from her own feelings and the case. "Hey Alex," She texted him. "Still wanna go on that date? Let me know." When she put her phone down it immediately vibrated. She really hoped it wouldn't be Alex, that would be so weird. Luckily her phone flashed Maura. She opened the text. "Jane, I got something." The detective stood up and ran towards the elevators.

Maura heard the doors of the morgue swing open. Jane almost ran through them. "What have you got?" She asked, a bit out of breath. Maura smiled at the detective. It was funny to see how eager she was to get this guy by finding some real evidence. Maura was too, of course, but she just wasn't showing in tin the wide open, like Jane was.

As Jane now stood by her Maura showed her a close up photo of the wound, where the knife had been earlier.

"When I look deep inside the wound," she began, getting a groan from the brunette who clearly not liked the idea of doing that, "I found a piece of fiber." The lab is still running tests on it though."

Jane nodded understanding, this was not the time to ask her friend to guess. "So it could be form let's say his clothes. He probably tried to get the blood of his knife with the first victim, this way getting fiber's on it. But when he stabbed his second victim they were embedded in the wound." Jane said, showing that she was deep in thoughts. "You're guessing Jane." The doctor said.

"No, I'm not guessing. I'm theorizing, that's different."

The doctor nodded at her, she still thought it was guessing but she wasn't going to discuss it with Jane.

The brunette looked up at her, seeming hopeful. "Anything else?"

Maura shook her head. She wish she had but there was nothing else suspicious she could find on the body's.

"Okay let me know when you do."

Jane wanted to get back upstairs as soon as possible. Maybe there was news. But when she opened up the doors of the morgue Maura called after her.

"Ow Jane, are you feeling better today. You look better." The blonde said.

Jane gaped at Maura. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this." She felt a little uncomfortable talking about this.

"I'm not." Maura simply stated, which was actually true. Maura didn't feel that uncomfortable easy so she had no problem to ask Jane how she was feeling. She didn't even think about the fact that it could actually be a bit awkward for Jane.

"But yes, I feel great. There's a serial killer chasing my best friend. Why would I even feel bad. This is great." Jane added putting up a totally fake smile.

Maura slightly turned her head sideways, watching Jane. "You're being sarcastic." She concluded.

"Yes, I am. Now let's get back to work. Bye Maura."

And then Jane was gone and Maura was left with Katherine and Maura who weren't offering her many answers. She just hoped that Clifford was the right guy. Clifford and Maura had dated for 1 year. She had liked him but it was never perfect between the two of them. He always seemed to surprise her in unpleasant ways. He did seem like the perfect guy for all of this.

* * *

Frost and Korsak had finally arrived at their destination. Clifford lived in a small town, just out of Boston. His house was in a street with 3 other houses, all miles from each other. It wasn't a big house, but it was beautiful and peaceful, surrounded by the woods and the one street.

Knock, knock. "BPD open up." Frost and Korsak heard someone running fast inside the house and knocking things over. Korsak gave the younger detective a quick sign. He immediately knocked down the door and ran inside. With their guns raised they went after the men who was now on the top of the stairs. Luckily for them Frost was fast and caught up with the man easily.

"Not so fast there." He said before slamming the man down to the ground. When Korsak gave him a elbow he looked up at the direction that the older detective was pointing at. The door to one of the bedrooms was open and you could see a wall of photos of Maura Isles. On a table in the room lay all sorts of knife's and on the ground you could see some empty syringes.

"Get up you son of a bitch. You are under arrested for double murder and stalking. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot find an attorney, one will be provided to you." Frost said to the man, while cuffing him.

He looked like a really creepy guy. Dark eyes, dark hair and a now pale face. Frost wondered what Maura ever saw in him. He was also very quiet, actually he hadn't spoken yet.

Frost then looked at his partner and they shared a relieved smile. They then took the guy downstairs where other uniforms were already going through the place.

"Hey, maybe you should look upstairs, he's got some pretty interesting stuff there." Korsak said while pointing upstairs. A few other uniforms with camera's obeyed and walked upstairs immediately.

"Okay now let's take him to Jane." Korsak said when they were in the car. Clifford was in the backseat, handcuffed. He still hadn't said a word but the detective's didn't mind a bit.

"Shouldn't we warn him?" Frost said with a smile.

They both looked at the guy and then back at each other. They grinned while both saying "nah" and driving away. They called Frankie on their way back to the precinct. Knowing he would do his job first and then tell his sister.


	11. Finally over! ?

**Srry for the delay, I knew I had to write this chapter but I was on a break so it took me a bit longer. **

**Reviews are great. **

* * *

"Again." Jane almost yelled at the pale guy in front of her, while leaning over the table. "Why did you do this?"

Frost and Korsak had brought him in 30 minutes ago – all the while making comments on her dress of course – and she still hadn't gotten anything from him. Well, anything but a weird look at her appearance. She had asked all kinds of questions but he hadn't answered either one of them. He just kept sitting still, looking at his cuffed hands under the table. He didn't look like Maura's type at all, but maybe he just simplely changed over the many years. She had asked Maura if she had wanted to come to but she rejected saying that she would rather hear from Jane if they had him or not.

Jane was a bit worried. She knew they had evidence, lots of it actually and she knew in her heart that it was enough, she just wanted Clifford to confess. That would make her feel a lot better and she knew that it would be better for Maura too. Korsak then came in, his face didn't show anything so Jane couldn't read that what he had was good or wrong. He gestured to the hallway and she followed, while she signald to the uniform in the room with her to keep an eye on him.

Korsak, who had been watching the whole time, had seen Jane struggle with herself – well her anger - and her suspect. She desperately had wanted him to talk, probably because she was uncertain about their evidence. Korsak, however, had already heard that it was enough to put him away for a long time.

"It's okay Jane. We founds dozens of pictures of Maura in his house, one knife that doctor Isles has confirmed is the same knife that was used on the victims, some other knife's and I just got a text from doctor Isles saying that she could indeed confirm that the empty syringes we found contained Anatoxin-a."

Jane looked at him, her face showing a question. She needed to hear it.

"It's enough to but this bastard away for the rest of his life. Uniforms are already arresting him as we speak," Jane looked around and saw indeed cops go into the interrogation room, "and then he will go to court and jail soon enough. You don't need him to talk."

Jane now smiled at her old partner. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so relieved after a case. She wanted to walk away but held back a little, looking at Korsak. "Go, tell her." He said understanding. Jane nodded and gave Korsak a pat on his shoulder. "Thank you." He smiled back at her.

* * *

Maura had of course already received a text from Jane saying that they had brought them in and she had picked up that there was a lot of evidence. Jane had asked her if she wanted to be there with her when she interrogated Clifford. Behind the mirror, of course. But Maura had rejected, not wanting to cause too many reactions in her brain. Now she was waiting for Jane to come to her and tell her if they had him or not. She was feeling nervous though she had learned over the years how to prevent it. One simple reaction as shaky hands made you even more nervous and that causes a different reaction which then causes something different. It really was a chain of reactions in your body and if you could prevent your body from having the first one you wouldn't feel nervous. Maura had learned that but in this situation she had learned all control, her hands were shaking, her mouth was dry and her heartbeat had raised. Then Jane walked through the doors.

"Jane." She said with her voice so dry. Before she could even ask her how it went or Jane could tell her she walked around the table and right into the woman's arms. She knew Jane didn't hug that much but she also knew that she needed the brunette's strong arms more than anything.

The detective was startled a bit at first but then closed her arms around the woman.

"I was so scared." Jane said into the woman's hair. Maura nodded to let her know she had felt the same.

Maura backed out of Jane's hug to look her into the eye, whatever had happened the brunette's eyes weren't showing it.

"Do we have enough evidence?" The blonde asked, fear still on her face.

Only then Jane nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's all there." Jane said. "He didn't say that much, well actually nothing," she said with a smile, "but that's okay because we got him."

"Maybe he has a psychological disorder. But then he wouldn't have had treatment because it would have been in his medical file. But looking at his stalking it is most likely that he is an intimacy seeker and I would-"

Jane beamed which made Maura stopped, she wasn't used to this reaction to her Google talk. Luckily for her Jane explained herself. "Google talk is back, for once I am actually glad that it is cause that means you are you again."

Maura smiled at her, understanding.

"Wanna come upstairs with me? The others are there." Jane asked, pointing towards the doors. Maura seemed to think it over for a second. The fibers were still being tested in the lab and now that they had caught Clifford there was no need to search her bodies for information. There were probably some tests that she could do though, she never really just simply let her bodies lay there without doing all of it. Maybe she should stay down and finish the autopsies before she had to go home and prepare for their double date. Jane caught the look in Maura's eyes and knew exactly what she was troubling with.

"It's fine Maur, your colleagues can do the last tests. You had some rough days. Just come upstairs with me."

The blonde then nodded and followed Jane upstairs.

When coming upstairs Jane saw her brother standing by the rest of the group, apparently he had to break up his studying to help them. When he saw her he gaped and stared down Jane's body to what she was wearing. "That's not yours." He concluded.

The detective put one hand on her hip and smiled, she was posing. "Why? You don't think I have this in my closet? I just thought that it would be a great dress to interview some suspects."

Frankie laughed at his sister which caused her to grin too.

"I'm kidding, it's Maura's."

They were then joined by Frost and Korsak, who both looked tired but happy. "I'm glad this case is over." Frost said. "Doctor Isles can you promise us from now on not to date any more suspects with schizoaffective disorder." He teased.

Maura frowned. "Schizoaffective disorder. Hmm. That's a pretty dangerous disorder. It's characterized by recurring abnormal mood and psychotic components. The mood component may be elevated or depressed and he might have suffered from hallucinations, delusions and paranoia."

All raised their eyebrows and stared at Maura. While Jane had been smiling at her first she was now only staring down at her, the way she always did. Maura felt relieved by it. Jane was Jane again too.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm just glad that it is over." All faces now showed friendly smiles and Jane gave Maura a friendly bump with her elbow. "I think all of us are." She said while looking around at their smiling faces.

"I'm just glad that he didn't kill those other woman." Maura said, as serious as she always was.

The brunette smiled, "I'm just glad that he didn't get to you." All other detective's nodded and smiled in agreement.

Then they got interrupted by Jane's mother running towards them with outstretched arms. "Ma, what are you doing here? You can't come here!" Jane said as her mother turned towards Maura first instead of her. Angela surprised the blonde by giving her a hug. The woman then moved out of the hug to stare at both Jane and Frankie who was now by his sisters side. "Ma, come on!"

"I just wanted to see if my girls are okay!" she said, defending herself. She smiled at both Maura and Jane and pulled them in for a group hug. Both Maura and Jane groaned, this wasn't the most comfortable position they could be in.

"Ouch, let go Ma, you're hurting us." Jane said while trying to get out of her mother's hug.

Angela let them go and took a good look at her girls. "I'm just glad that it is over." Both now smiled at her. "So are we." Maura said.

There was a second of silence before Frankie grabbed his mother's arm and dragged her over to the elevators. "I'm sorry Ma, but you're not allowed to be here. You can chat with them later." Frost and Korsak laughed at Frankie's behavior. Only then Angela took a good look at her daughter. "What are you wearing?" she exclaimed, seeming pleasantly surprised by her daughter's appearance.

"Well thanks to you," Jane began, trying to sound as annoyed as possible, "I didn't have anything else I could wear." Next to her she heard Maura laughing, Angela however she offended.

"What do you mean, I brought you lots of clothes from your closet." She said, clearly not understanding what this was about. She let her eyes go down her daughter's body again, she really did look good in the dress, if only she would wear things like this more often.

Jane raised one of her eyebrows. "Yeah I don't think shirts with blood stains and holes are going the be the new fashion style, am I right Maura?" Jane said, now clearly hearing the others laugh.

"No. No I don't think so." Maura said, trying not to laugh to hard, she didn't want to hurt Angela's feelings.

"Come on Ma, let's go down." Frankie said to his mother. He then pushed her inside of the elevators and made her push the button.

* * *

It was already 5pm and all had missed their lunch break, Jane was starving.

"Let's say we all go to the dirty robber and have a meal?" Korsak suggested, seeing that the others were as hungry as he was.

"I feel like I'm starving to death." Frost added.

"That wouldn't be possible," Maura said. "The period of no food is not long enough and we would also have a very decreased level of vitamins first. Then we would suffer from symptoms like skin rashes, edema, heart failure and diarrhea."

The other all groaned and Frost even made a gagging move. "Ehw gross Maura. Please stop." Jane said to her friend.

Maura shrugged and looked around the group. "But uhm we can't. Jane and I have a date." She said. Al men raised their eyebrows and looked from one woman to the other. Frankie gaped at his sister. He could see that those two were certainly more than the friends they claimed to be he just hadn't noticed that they had confessed.

"Well actually," Jane said, turning her head to see Maura, "you have a date, I'm not coming." Maura frowned, she knew there now wasn't any danger anymore but she had still hoped and expected Jane to come along. Frankie was now looking at Jane like she did something terrible wrong. Frost and Korsak still looked from one to the other, gaping.

"Jane you can't just let her go on a date by herself." Frankie told his big sister. He usually felt that what his sister did or who she dated was her own business but now he felt the urge to say something.

Jane laughed, okay now Frankie didn't understand it at all. "We were never going on a date together." _Though that would be great._ "We had a double date so I could keep her safe but since that won't be an issue I'm not coming along."

"I hadn't even noticed that you asked Korsak to come along on a date with you." Frost teased. All men laughed at his joke and even Maura couldn't help but chuckle. Jane however laughed more sarcastically. "Haha, very funny."

Only then they noticed detective Cavanaugh walking up to them. He had been crazy busy but had helped them the last days wherever he could. "Good work detectives." He said with a smile. "That was quick work." They all nodded and smiled in respect. He then turned to Maura. "You too doctor Isles."

Maura saw that all eyes were on her, friendly. "Ow that is not necessary. The results of my autopsy didn't conclude in-" Jane's eyes widened, "Maura…" she murmured so Sean wouldn't hear it. The doctor looked away from Jane and turned her head towards Sean, who had raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you." She said.

"Detective Rizzoli," Sean started hesitated. Jane smiled, knowing what he wanted to talk about. "I know I know," she said, "no dresses." They all laughed.

* * *

**:)**


	12. Maura, It's not a double date!

**So i have just been terribly busy lately which is why i was on this stupid hiatus thing. I'm sorrryyy. But i'm back now and even though this ch is still short I'm back so you can expected frequent updates again. Srry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xx**

* * *

Jane had come along to Maura's house. Her stuff was still there and she needed to get out of this dress.

"Are you sure you aren't coming?" Maura asked. She really hoped that Jane did decide to come along but she tried not to sound too desperate. After all, for her this was about them being together on a date. She just hoped that she could control her feelings so she didn't need Samual as a distraction.

Jane did wanted to go. She really did. The real reason was that Alex hadn't called or texted her back and she couldn't go on her own. That would be weird.

"No really Maur, this is your evening. Now go find a dress so I can watch the game that's on." Jane walked over to Maura's fridge and grabbed a beer for herself, she would take the dress or later off now she just wanted to watch this and sit down. When she reached for the remote control on the little table by the couch she couldn't find it. "Where's the remote?" she asked her friend who was already in the bathroom getting changed. "Ow wait," she said, "I'm coming." Jane laughed. "Really now Maur, I thought you had to hurry."

"I really hope that you're just being funny now." The doctor said while walking out of the bathroom toward Jane. She wore a different dress now, one Jane hadn't seen before. It was dark blue with and with a deep cut, sexy but not too much. The dress came just above her knees and hugged her body perfectly. Jane then noticed her mouth had dropped open, she immediately closed it but seeing Maura smiles the woman probably had caught her staring.

"Do you like it?" She asked, posing in front of Jane. "You look beautiful Maur." Jane always thought that the blonde looked stunning but usually she just teased her with it. Now she just couldn't keep her eyes of her. Maura blushed, "thank you." She then looked around her place with a questionable face.

"I think Bass has the remote." She said while making a sound with her mouth.

"Your turtle has the remote? He likes to watch television too?" Jane said, teasing.

"Tortoise." Maura corrected. "And no he just like to carry it around." She started moving around her house to find her pet while calling his name. _Like he was going to respond to that, _Jane thought.

She pulled her famous 'really' face at Maura. The woman looked at her and then walked over to the little table. "He bumps into this table and then it falls down on his shield." the smaller woman said, seeming proud of what her tortoise can do.

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "That is just too weird."

Maura then walked into her hallway, her heels making sounds on the hard floor. "Oh here you are." She said while kneeling down to pick up the remote that was on Bass. She petted him before turning back toward Jane with the remote. "Here you go."

Jane thanked her and put on the game. In the background Maura grabbed her phone, 'one new message' it said. She frowned at opened the text. It was from Jane, smiling she reads what Jane had texted to her.

"Jane, did Alex even answer you?" she asked. The detective turned her head way from the computer to look at Maura. "Of course, he just couldn't make it." She said. The doctor took a good look at her best friend's face. "You are lying, your left eyebrow moved. And besides, you texted me instead of Alex."

Jane now seemed confused so Maura turned her phone toward her so Jane could see it. She found her own text that she planned on sending to Alex but apparently sent to Maura. She must have done that automatically. Well, too late now.

"Too bad it's already too late now." She said sarcastically, while of course she actually meant it.

Maura seemed to study her face ones more so she quickly turned her head back to the game. "You should hurry up, he'll be here in fifteen minutes." Maura nodded and walked away back to the bathroom. But on her way something popped into her mind. A plan. A plan that involved Jane's phone which was usually by her gun. First she looked at Jane, but her eyes were focused on the screen. Then she slowly started to look around the room, trying to find the damn thing. She heard Jane shift on the couch so she looked back at her. Meanwhile, she noticed the detective still had her gun and phone on the belt around her hip. This was going to be hard.

She walked over to the couch and completely leaned over Jane with her body. She felt the woman tense underneath her. "Maura, what the hell are you doing, I can't see a thing. Aren't you supposed to be in the bathroom." She said, trying to push her friend away.

Maura acted quickly and grabbed Jane's phone from around her hip. She held it in her closed fist so Jane wouldn't see it. "Sorry, I was just getting something I forgot." She then turned and walked away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Maura still wasn't ready, _gosh what was she doing in there, _so Jane stood up. "Can you open the door please. I'm almost done." Maura yelled. "Already on my way to welcome your date." Jane said with a smile. It immediately faded when she opened the door and saw who was on the other side of it. "Alex." She breathed. The man standing in front of her was indeed Alex. A blond haired men, strong build and those blue eyes that you can get lost in. And, as Jane knew, a friendly guy. But she never actually noticed how handsome he was, until now. Now that he was standing in front of her in his suit she noticed that he looked pretty damn good. He was even wearing a red tie, the same color as her dress was, that she was - luckily for her - still wearing. He then pulled roses from behind his back and handed them over to her. Red, how surprising. She wondered what in the hell her friend had done. "Thank you." She said. And she took the roses from him. "You look beautiful Jane." He answered. She smiled up at him and then opened the door so he could walk in. "Is the other man here already?" He asked when walking inside. "No not yet but please make yourself comfortable while I go get my friend." Jane said, trying to look friendly while inside she was already yelling at Maura.

"Maura!" She said as she entered the bathroom, the other woman turned around her and a smile came on her face when she saw the annoyed look on the brunette's face, "what the hell did you do?" Maura walked towards Jane, standing a bit closer than was necessary for the conversation. Jane felt a shiver run down her spine but she shook it off. "You don't like it that he is here? I saw him when you guys were talking, he's very attractive Jane, his face is almost symmetrical!" The detective threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Point is Maura, what did you do?" To make herself clear she poked the other woman's arm. "Ouch Jane!" Maura said, her voice high pitched. The taller woman raised an eyebrow at her, Maura then smiled and shrugged. "Grabbed your phone when you were watching the game, texted him and our date was _up_." Jane let out another frustrated sigh, " Our date is on Maura, not up."

The doctor ignored her and went on, "Did you see how he was standing." Jane again raised her eyebrow, "why would I care about that Maura?" She asked the blonde woman. "Well, studies show that before a man even speaks a word, the way he stands counts over 80% of woman's first impression." Jane's eyes widened and she pulled a 'really?' face at her best friend. She then sat down on the edge of the bath tub and sighed. Maura moved her head to try to get eye contact with the Italian woman. "Why are you nervous?" She asked. Jane turned her head away from Maura, "I'm not-" she started but the blonde pointed at her body and looking down she could clearly read her own body language. She stopped fidgeting and stood up again. Jane then spoke quietly, "I'm just worried for how it will turn out." She told her friend. It was the truth, but if Maura only knew how she meant it. The doctor smiled, happy that her friend told her the truth. "It's okay Jane, I'll be there too." _Yeah, that's the problem._ Next thing they knew the doorbell rang and just before they walked out of the bathroom Maura stopped Jane in her tracks by touching her arm. "Remember Jane, look happy." When she saw that the detective didn't understand what she was talking about she sighed and continued, "Studies have shown that happiness is contagious and that potential dates find it hard to walk away from happy people. One of the biggest turn-offs during a date is negativity." Jane pulled her arm away from her friends touch, " I will seem negative if you keep throwing facts at me." She said before both left the bathroom.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave something in the pretty box below. **


	13. Probably the worst date ever

**hi guys I know I'm taking long but I'm just not really into Rizzoli & Isles at the moment (probably because there are no new episodes) so that makes it harder to write. I do still know where this is going though so don't worry. I'm not planning on stopping. Annndddd Castle and Beckett will be back soon! :) Yay for that!**

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx **

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant the tension in the air was thick. The restaurant Maura had picked out for the four of the was very expensive. Luckily Jane didn't have to pay, that was the best thing about going out with a man. Jane and Maura sat across from each other and both date's sat next to them. Their table was by the window which gave them a great view of the beautiful garden that they had outside their restaurant. Jane noticed Maura staring at it, longer than any other person would do. Both woman had insisted on sitting next to the window. The real gentleman's had let them and pulled out their chairs. Jane felt really girly at that moment, she didn't really like it. After about ten minutes the tension drifted away and made place for the casual chatting. About work, hobbies, etc. Just a real date. The only thing different was that you had the wrong person next to you. Maura was throwing facts at all of them but luckily for her Samuel was just as smart and was pleased to jump in whenever she was telling 'interesting' science stories. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes and she noticed that Alex was pretty bored as well. He shifted closer to her so he could whisperer in her ear, "do you have any idea what they are talking about because I thought I heard the word shampoo and monkey in one sentence but I could be wrong.' Jane couldn't help but laugh, luckily the man had a good sense of humor. "No clue. Imagine I have to go through this every day." Alex faked an aching pain in his heart to show his pity for her.

Jane only turned her eyes back to Maura when they had gotten quiet, expecting a real conversation now. Only Samuel had practically forced himself on Maura. The woman looked surprised and even though her lips were still pressed against his' she had her eyes open and looked uncomfortable. Jane made a move to lean over the table to push them away but Maura waved it off, closed her eyes and circled her hands around Samual's neck. Just perfect. Somehow it reminded her of the double date she once had with Jorge and the yoga teacher (and Maura of course). She had been kissing with the yoga teacher and Jane remembered it to be very awkward with Jorge. So instead of looking at Alex to make things worse she focused on the food that had just arrived and started eating. She heard Alex cough and she stopped eating but still refused to look at him. "It's good food, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah." Okay, Alex was definitely uncomfortable too now. She kicked Maura on the table and the two of them finally broke it off after a series of sweet kisses and smiles. This wasn't something Maura was normally do and Jane was wondering what the hell was going on with her. Maura mouthed a 'what' to Jane but she shrugged, it wasn't like she could just answer it here. She just hoped that Maura would understand. Right when Samuel wanted to lean in again, his food and Maura's also arrived. "Food's here." Alex quickly said, protecting himself from another awkward moment. He was into Jane, he had been for a long time but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to go all Samuel on her just yet.

An hour and a lot of beer and wine later things had gotten ever worse than before. Maura had stopped talking to Jane about half an hour ago and her focus was completely on Samual now. She was really pissed off at her friend because she was pretty sure double dates weren't supposed to be like this and she had no idea what to say or do. She already knew her and Alex wasn't going to work out. He was a sweet guy and very handsome and even though he did lighten the mood with jokes she knew that it wasn't going to be more than friends. And then there was the jealousy. She didn't like to admit it but seeing Samual with Maura, the green monster had awoken in her and all she wanted to do was punch the guy in the face and take his spot.

Maura had too much to drink. She felt a buzz in her head and knew that she made a mistake by taking that extra glass of wine. She felt like she didn't have the full control over her body and she wasn't so sure about getting up again. She had found that Samual was the perfect distraction for her feelings for Jane. As long as she was kissing him she felt like someone cared for her and she didn't have to look at the gorgeous face of Jane and her date. Because as far as Maura was concerned, they were having a good time. She had heard them laughing a couple of times.

Jane was now stroking over the scars on her palms in her lap, a sign that she was nervous and frustrated about something. "Jane." Alex said and he placed a gentle hand on top of hers. He didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't read her like Maura could but he could tell by the fidgeting that something was wrong. Jane looked up at him. His face was a lot closer than it had been the entire night and the brunette didn't even notice that Maura was finally watching her as Alex leaned in to kiss her. He was gentle and sweet and she was pissed so she let their lips connect. But it didn't feel right, his lips were rough and too hard against hers. She pulled back as if she was struck by lightning. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She looked at Maura's surprised face. "I can't." She said again and she stood up and grabbed the little amount of things she had brought with her. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

* * *

When Jane opened the door of the restaurant and walked outside into the beautiful garden she heard heels clicking on the wooden floor inside. She sighed deeply and started increasing her pace. She knew very well whose feet those heels belonged to.

"Jane. Jane. Wait!" The blonde said while she rushed into the garden too. She had caught up with her faster than Jane had expected and she was turned around with more force than she would have expected from the petite body. "What's wrong?" She asked. The situation had made her sober again and she tried to think of whatever could have made Jane this pissed of that she would actually walk away.

Jane raised an eyebrow and stared coldly at Maura. "Really? You don't know. Ladies and gentleman, Maura Isles doesn't know something." The brunette said while pointing at Maura and looking around, even though they were alone. She stepped closer to the doctor so that the finger which she had used for pointing out was pressed against the woman's chest. "I thought this was a double date. If you and Samual wanna drool all over each other, please don't do it in my company." She pushed hardly with that finger, causing Maura to stumble slightly. After that Jane turned around angrily and got in her car.

Then it hit her. Maura realized what she had done. She did know that Jane had been nervous and uncertain about her date and she had been kissing Samual the entire night only because she couldn't handle her feelings towards Jane. That was not acceptable. She rushed over to the starting car and knocked on the window. She saw Jane sighing and struggling with her anger but she rolled it down anyway. "Jane, I don't know what I was doing, I'm should have realized." She said, trying to show Jane how truly sorry she was. Jane, however, didn't seem to be impressed by Maura's apology. "Yeah you should have." She said before driving home to her apartment.

* * *

When the brunette entered her empty apartment she was welcomes by Jo Friday who seemed overexcited to finally see her again. In the dark she walked over to the counter and put her keys down. She realized she had left her phone and gun at Maura's place, because she thought she'd be staying there of course but she couldn't go there now because her mother was out too and she didn't have a key. She blindly walked towards the light switch but before she could switch it on she was met ny the cold steel of a gun against her temple. Automatically she turned around, away from the gun and gave whoever was behind her a slap in the face. She couldn't see that much, but enough to know where to hit. She tried reaching for her gun but hated herself again by the reminder of it being at Maura's place. The darkness made it harder for her to attack with arms and legs and he was much faster than she was. His gun was slammed against her temple again. The force made her fall down on her knees and she knocked over some things. She was dizzy when she heard the man laugh. "How stupid do you girls think I am? Really? Clifford? I'm much more.. high class. I want to hurt her, because she doesn't recognize me but I can't psychically hurt her so I'm doing the only thing that I know will hurt her the most." He paused and Jane felt like she knew what was coming. "I'm taking you."

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
